


Student Teacher Relations

by Gallavich2018



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Doubt, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Happy, Love, M/M, Masturbation, No Angst, Sexting, Smut, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich2018/pseuds/Gallavich2018
Summary: Mickey teaches at a community college. Ian's a freshman.This is a fluffy & smutty fic for Gallavich lovers that need some happy.





	1. First Day

"Attention shitheads!!" Mickey shouted into the classroom of about 30 students. "I'll state the obvious. Today is your first day of CJ101. Welcome. I am your professor, Mickey Milkovich. Please do not call me Mr. Milkovich, I'm 27 years old, not an old fuck like many around here." Mickey continued surveying his students.

Ian Gallagher sat near the back, baseball cap on backward, typical 18yr old "I'm part of the real world now" attitude. Only half paying attention to the striking brunette professor dressed in black jeans, a fitted black tee, and leather jacket. The redhead was taking Intro to Criminal to break up the monotony of the general education courses he had to take in his first semester as a freshman. He hadn't completely made up his mind yet but was leaning toward applying for the EMT program. Either way, this course wouldn't go to waste on the rough streets of Chicago.

As his professor took attendance, Ian couldn't help to finally realize how attractive the man was. Blue eyes, toned body, plump ass. No really, that ass had Ian all kinds of hot. 

"Ian Gallagher."

"Here," Ian said raising his hand ever so slightly.

Mickey was going through the motions of the first day of school and he fucking hated it. He wasn't exactly a conventional teacher. His "F U C K U - U P" knuckle tats and brash language proved that right out of the gates. He hated being called Professor or Mr. Milkovich, in reality, he wasn't much older than most of these fuckers. His colorful, criminal past and surprising passion to pursue a Master's Degree had landed him this gig. It was his third year and he loved it. Who said you had to be a retired cop or lawyer to teach Criminal Justice? Sure as shit not him. 

"Okay, great, most of you are here. I won't be taking attendance but if you don't show it will definitely reflect on your exams so you do whatever the fuck you want." 

Ian not only had a gorgeous teacher but the brunette also had that South Side Chicago thug in him that went straight to Ian's dick. Not a great way to start his first day, all hot and bothered over his professor. Today was a day he wished he wasn't really fucking gay. 

Professor Milkovich noticed the redhead immediately. He had a thing for redheads. He'd never crossed a line with a student and never would but a little eye candy never hurt anyone. 

"So what do you want us to call you?" a pretty blonde in the front row asked. 

"Call me Mickey," Professor Milkovich answered knowing that most teachers hated that casual, first name basis shit. He really didn't fucking care. He'd conduct his class however the fuck he wanted. He just wanted this first day over so he could get into the stuff that mattered. 

Ian's eyes were glued to his professor now. He watched his every move, every mannerism, he was sexy as fuck. The brunette was small in stature but he more than made up for that with his presence. He commanded the room. He was South Side through and through. It took one to know one, Ian thought. 

After passing out the syllabus and going through more bullshit housekeeping Mickey realized it had already been 2 hours. 

"Alright, class dismissed. I'll see you Wednesday." 

Mickey watched his students excitedly shuffle out of the classroom but noticed the redhead slowly packing up his notebook and papers. Blue met green as Ian lifted his head from the task at hand. 

"Have a question, Gallagher?" 

Ian almost couldn't form any words. He spent the majority of class eye fucking this man, his professor, as he tried to hide his hard dick. 

"Good memory," Ian grinned liking that the brunette had remembered his name. "Ummm, no. I'll see you Wednesday." Ian mumbled as he made his way out the door. 

"Later." Mickey called after Ian as he disappeared out the door. 

Ian felt like an idiot. He'd let Fiona and Lip talk him into enrolling in community college only to spend the first class of his first day with a boner for his professor. As Ian rode the L home he did the math on what time he needed to be back at the campus for his afternoon math class. He was happy to find absolute silence as he entered his house, everyone was at school or work. Thank God for that because he desperately needed to release some tension. 

Ian unlocked his phone and google searched his community college. Toggling to the "staff" tab he quickly looked for Mickey Milkovich and clicked on his name as soon as he saw it. Up popped a picture of Mickey along with a short bio. Ian unzipped pants and palmed his hardening dick as he stared at Mickey's plump lips and piercing blue eyes. "Fuck, Ian whispered under his breath as he let his cock loose from his boxers and stroked its full length. Ian couldn't take his eyes off of the picture of the brunette, thinking about his slim fit black jeans that accented his thick thighs and his perfect ass. Fuck, the things he would do to that ass. It didn't take Ian long to cum in hot spurts all over his hand. Shit, he was in trouble. 

Professor Milkovich made a habit of remembering all his student's names as quickly as he could. Of course he wouldn't forget the redhead's name, him being a redhead and all. After Ian left his class Mickey couldn't help to feel a bit intrigued. I mean, the green-eyed man had lingered a little too long and seemed a bit too flustered for a stereotypical woman crazed college freshman. Mickey admonished himself for even considering Ian might be gay, he was his professor, that was none of his business and never fucking gonna happen. 

"What's up dickhead? How was your first class?"

Lip asked as Ian descended the stairs into the kitchen.

"Usual first day bullshit. Seems like it will be interesting. My professor seems South Side, last name is Milkovich." Ian answered grabbing a couple slices of bread Lip was using to make a sandwich. 

"Mickey? I've heard of him. He's got a couple of brothers and a sister I went to school with. Think I fucked her once or twice. Grew up on Zemansky. Small world. Surprised a thug like that ended up a college professor, I've heard some stories." Lip replied. 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Ian asked intrigued. 

"Back when he was a kid he robbed and got shot at the Kash & Grab. Robbed some old fucks and got shot again. Was a pimp. Did lots of time in juvie."

"And he teaches Intro to Criminal Justice?" Ian chuckled. "If that isn't irony I don't know what is!" 

"Got that right. When's your next class?" 

"An hour, gotta head back. I'll see you at the diner later. Ian responded as he finished making his sandwich, grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. 

Professor Milkovich wasn't only South Side but he also had a criminal past. It didn't matter to Ian, but it made the brunette even fucking hotter and Ian didn't think that was possible. 

Mickey had plenty to be proud of. He had dropped out of high school in 9th grade and eventually went back for his GED. He overcame his delinquent youth, went to college and became a professor. Sure, he had stories and scars but fuck if he hadn't fought to do something that mattered. 

Growing up in a violent home with a homophobic father was hell. He was beaten often for being gay even though he had tried his best to convince his father he was straight by fucking girls. He never bought it after he found Mickey beating off to gay porn. Fucker finally went to jail for grand larceny and was put away for a long time. 

Mickey wasn't out, at least not in his professional life. His siblings knew and of course the guys he had fucked. It isn't that he was ashamed of it, just use to keeping it on the down low. He'd never had a serious relationship and never really caught feelings. But he really fucking couldn't get the redhead out of his head.

By the time Ian had arrived back at school for his afternoon class he still hadn't gotten Professor Milkovich off of his mind. He couldn't fucking wait for Wednesday.


	2. Tell me your Crimes

Ian woke up to his alarm Wednesday morning and jumped right out of bed. He couldn't wait for class. Entering the kitchen he found Fiona preparing breakfast for herself and the younger kids.

"Whoaaa. There is no way Ian Gallagher is up at this hour. No way. I'm seeing things." Fiona said sticking her tongue out at Ian as she scrambled eggs. 

"Fuck off. " Ian replied giving her a small shove. "I'm trying out this whole 'being a responsible college student' thing, Ian continued smirking because obviously, he had an ulterior motive.

"Wow, I'm impressed! And I'm proud. Keep it up sweetcheeks." Fiona replied placing a peck on Ian's cheek. 

"I'll try, it's only the second day. I have my night class tonight so remember I won't be at the diner," the redhead said as he scooped a generous portion of eggs and buttered his toast. 

"Got it. Have a good day.." 

One downfall to teaching was the whole having to get up early bullshit. Luckily Mickey didn't teach every morning so there was some sort of silver lining or whatever the fuck optimistic people said. Waking up with morning wood always frustrated the brunette. He'd rather wake up with morning wood and get fucked in the ass but he wasn't one for sleepovers. It had been a while since he'd been fucked, period. But that's because he had stopped going over to Boystown in the last couple of weeks. He never had a problem finding a man to fuck him silly but it got exhausting. 

Stepping under the warm spray of water Mickey grabbed his semi-hard dick and started stroking it. Suddenly the image of the redhead popped into his head. The redhead with his stupid fucking freckled face and broad, muscular shoulders. Fuck, he could probably handle his ass, Mickey thought as he used his other hand to breach his tight hole and used two fingers to scissor himself open. Imagining Ian spreading him so good and filling him up had Mickey cumming hard all over the shower floor. 

Toweling off and getting ready for his day Mickey couldn't believe he had just jacked off to the thought of one of his students. Sure, he had hot pieces of ass in his classes before but never had this weird draw toward any of them. And while all his students were adults it was never appropriate to have any sort of relationship with one. It was against school rules. But fuck did he like breaking the rules every now and then. 

Ian got to campus 30 minutes early. He wasn't exactly sure why because it wasn't like he'd catch a glimpse of his hot teacher. Coffee in hand Ian sat down on a bench near the Social Sciences building to try and get his head on straight. He felt like a schoolboy with a 3rd-grade crush. No way Professor Milkovich was gay. Ian had all sorts of fantasies the last couple of days about absolutely destroying his ass, but that would require for him not to only be gay, but to be a bottom. That was about as likely as, well, pigs flying. 

"I'd say good morning but I fucking hate mornings," Mickey said pleased that most of his students had made it back for day 2. 

Ian sat a couple rows closer to the front today, he had wanted to sit in the front row and be as close to his professor as possible but he thought that might be a little too obvious. He hadn't noticed the other day but he could now see that the brunette had knuckle tattoos that spelled out F U C K U - U P, fuck, that was hot. 

"Today we are going to start out with a bit of an exercise, so to say. We'll go around the room, state where you grew up and one time you broke the law, nothing like speeding or littering, I'll go first. 

Mickey said looking around the room at the panic he was seeing on the faces of his students.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to bust anyone. Just want to show that even good people make bad judgement calls and deserve a second chance. 

Ian couldn't wait for what his professor had to say next. 

"I grew up right here, South Side. I want to save some of the mystery," Mickey grinned, "in a toxic environment. I was a kid with a lot of fucking anger. I hated everyone and everything and I used violence to express that. I broke the law, a lot. I spent lots of time in juvie. I robbed a local convenience store and the owner shot me in the leg. I went to juvie for that. And then I did a lot of other stupid shit but we'll save that for another day."

Ian was in awe. He couldn't believe that this man was so open and honest about his past. It made him respect the hell out of him and hopefully his peers felt the same way. 

"So you have a criminal past and you teach criminal justice?" A douchey looking frat boy asked from the back of the classroom. 

"I can always count on at least one to ask that question," Professor Milkovich smirked and continued, "yes, goes to show that not every juvenile fuck up is destined for a life of crime. Fuck, not every adult is either." 

Ian rolled his eyes at the douche and admired how confidently cocky his teacher was. He really didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of him. At the end of the day he was the one standing in front of the class and no one could take that away from him. 

"Okay, let's go, we'll start in the back." 

Ian listened intently as each of his peers told their story. Crimes ranged from underage alcohol consumption to aggravated assault. Ian kept his eyes mostly on Professor Milkovich, watching as he took everything in. He did this thing where he licked his lips almost seductively. Ian's dick twitched. 

It was almost Ian's turn. Fuck, he was nervous. He'd never been so uneasy around a guy he was interested in. Perhaps it was because it was his professor, or maybe it was because he found him so fucking intriguing and that really had never happened before. Whatever it was, Ian had butterflies in his stomach. 

"Gallagher?" Mickey said as he made eye contact with the attractive redhead. 

"South Side. Alcoholic father, bipolar mother. Sister raised me." Ian stopped and thought if he should with the most shameful time in his life, prostitution. He decided against it at this point and continued, "stealing a car, driving under the influence and crashing said vehicle. I didn't get caught." Ian said realizing he may have sounded like a cocky douchebag. 

"Wow, Gallagher. I'm impressed." 

Ian realized that he was the only person his professor called by only their last name. He didn't know why, but this made him feel special. The last of the students spoke and Ian was disappointed to see that class was over. He'd have to wait five days to see Mickey again. 

"Shit, seems like there is never enough time. I'll see you all next Monday. Read the first 2 chapters in your textbook and complete exercise #2. Ian, could I speak with you a moment?" Mickey asked as Ian's peers started shuffling out of the room. 

Ian's heart lept into his throat as he nodded at his professor. WHAT THE FUCK? Ian's mind screamed as he stayed in his spot and felt his face flush red.

Mickey waited until all his other student's exited and turned toward Ian, piercing blue meeting vibrant green. Shit, this redhead was sexy as fuck. 


	3. Fuck It

"South Side, huh? " 

Mickey asked as he once again licked his lips.

This was too much for Ian. His professor moved closer to him and Ian could smell the faint scent of soap and cigarettes. 

"Yes, Professor Milkovich. Over on Homan." 

"Fuck, don't call me professor, I fucking hate it. Call me Mickey, Gallagher. The name sounds so familiar. I'm sure our families have crossed paths, especially since we lived so close. Zemansky." 

Mickey kept saying Ian's last name and for some reason, it really fucking turned him on. Ian tried to focus on the conversation and where it was leading and not the fact that he wanted to fuck his professor right there on his desk. His dick had other plans.

"My father is one of the infamous South Side drunks so yeah, I'm sure the Gallagher name is familiar because of Frank. Really close. Wow, small world." Ian responded. 

"I can't believe I didn't make that connection, I know Frank," Mickey laughed and continued, "hey, sorry if this is awkward. Whenever I hear South Side I like to chat. Plus, your rap sheet is pretty impressive. Never did time in juvie?" Mickey questioned arching his eyebrows as high as they could go. 

"Nah. Got really lucky. Well, maybe it was part luck and part my mad agility skills," Ian joked finally relaxing a bit, "and there are more skeletons in that closet." Ian replied thinking it felt more like his professor trying to get to know him over just being an educator. Either way, Ian didn't mind. 

Mickey didn't know what the fuck he was doing. He had no idea why he asked Ian to stay after class. He was disappointed he'd have to wait until next week to see him again and made a snap decision without thinking of the consequences. So bullshitting and small talk it was. Except, he didn't know how to keep this conversation going without making it even weirder. He had seen the smirk and the blushing on Ian's face when Mickey has asked him to stay. He felt like Ian wanted to stay. 

"Don't we all." Mickey replied with a mischievous grin. "Can't wait to hear more about it, want to walk out with me? I have about an hour until my next class."

Ian couldn't believe his professor had just asked him to do something outside of class. Sure, it was literally just walking outside of class, but still. I mean, they were both adults, so, something could happen. But Ian was pretty sure student-teacher relations were very much against the rules. Mickey wouldn't break the rules, right? No, he wouldn't. Plus, there was no way he was gay. But maybe? 

The fuck? He was inviting Ian to walk out of the classroom with him now? Everything in him told him not to say it, but he did anyway. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

"Sure, I am going that way." Ian joked as he grabbed his book and notebook and started toward the door. 

Mickey bent over to grab his bag and started to place his course materials into his bag. 

Ian almost completely lost it. Mickey's ass in the air on display. It was perfect. Fuck if Ian didn't think that Mickey did that just for him. All Ian could picture is bending him over the desk, his pants around his ankles, as Ian fucked into him at an earth-shattering pace. Ian felt his dick hardening under his jeans and decided it best he walk in front of his professor. 

"So what program are you in?" Mickey asked as they made their way out of the building. 

"Haven't made up my mind yet but I'm leaning toward the EMT program, just trying to knock out the generals right now." Ian replied pushing the door open. 

"EMT, eh? Watcha taking CJ101 for then?" Mickey questioned as he walked over to the coffee kiosk nearby. 

"Seemed interesting and needed something to break up lameness of the other generals I have to take." Ian said as he stuck his tongue out. 

"Good thing you got me and not some old, boring geezer." Mickey said as he paid for the coffee he ordered. 

At this point Mickey was stalling. He liked the redhead's company, he wanted to hang out with him until he had to go to his next class. He knew he shouldn't be doing any of this but he really didn't fucking care because of this feeling he had with Ian. He sat down on a nearby bench and so did Ian. 

"I won't disagree." Ian said sitting down next to Mickey, letting his knee knock against the brunettes. Ian felt a charge of electricity course through his body. He couldn't believe how attracted he was to this man. He'd never felt anything like it. The redhead wanted to let his tongue part his beautiful lips and his hands explore every inch of his body. 

"You have anymore classes today?" 

"I have math this afternoon and my first chemistry class and lab tonight. 

"Busy Wednesday," Mickey smirked, "I teach another class today, an evening class tomorrow and an afternoon class Friday. Not a bad gig, especially for a man with such a fucked up past and no desire to ever go to school again after I dropped out."

It's like he couldn't stop talking. Like he wanted to tell Ian everything. He was so comfortable. Fuck. He couldn't do this. But he really wanted to. 

When Ian knocked his knee into his, he almost put his hand on his thigh. He wanted to touch him and move his hand up his leg and stroke his cock, feel the monster he was no doubt packing. He wanted to run his hands over his chest and his muscular back. He wanted to whisper "fuck me hard" in his ear. 

"Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Ian said finding comfort in the fact he and Mickey were both equally fucked up. 

Ian had no idea what was going on. He knew it wasn't normal to have such a leisurely, semi-deep conversation with your professor. It felt more like a first date, giddy feelings and all. He knew Mickey had to go to his next class soon but it sure felt like he had done everything in his power to keep this conversation with Ian alive. 

"Exactly!" Mickey chuckled, "see, I've already taught you something," he continued looking at his watch. 

"Damn, I gotta head back for my next class. I enjoyed talking to you, Gallagher." Mickey said as he rose from the bench. 

"Yeah, me too." Ian said searching Mickey's eyes desperately for anything to hold onto until Monday. He found it when Mickey touched his shoulder and met his eyes.

"I'll see you Monday, Ian." Mickey replied as he gently brushed Ian's shoulder as he moved his hand away. 

It absolutely killed Mickey to walk away from Ian. He burned his soft face and eyes into his memory to keep until Monday. Shit, hopefully come Monday he'd be over whatever the fuck this feeling was.

"Monday," Ian said softly as he watched his professor walk away. Fuck he hated seeing him go but loved watching him walk away. He had that big dick swagger. That along with his ass that wouldn't quit was a deadly combination. 

It was Friday and Ian couldn't take it. Mickey had been the only thing on his mind. He'd jacked off many, many times to thoughts of every scenario he could imagine him and Mickey in. He wanted to talk to him. Suddenly, Ian remembered something, his syllabus. Pulling it out of his notebook he found exactly what he was looking for, Mickey's cell phone number. He'd included it with strict instructions it was to be used in an emergency. Fuck it, Ian thought as he put the number into his phone and started typing. 

Ian (4:52pm): Mickey? It's Gallagher. 

Ian held his breath as he hit send. 

Mickey (5:11pm): Wtf Gallagher? U remember I gave my # for emergencies??? Really fuckin doubt u are having a school related emergency right now 

Ian (5:13pm): Guess I just like talkin to you. 

Okay, maybe that was too much, Ian thought. If Mickey hadn't figured it out already, he would know now that Ian was interested. Shit. 

Mickey grinned at the message and started typing back. 


	4. Pushing Boundaries

Ian was so fucking cute, Mickey thought. Fuck, he was calling another guy cute now?

Mickey (5:16pm): the fuck Gallagher? I'm ur professor, not ur buddy :P

Mickey added the stupid fucking face to make sure Ian knew he was mostly being a hardass because he had to. He was his professor. 

Ian (5:17pm): what if I said I didn't care? What are you up to? 

Ian knew he should stop but at this point they both had already pushed boundaries, why not try to push some more? 

Fuck this kid was persistent. Wait, man, not kid. Ian was a man. Fuck was he a man. Those big, strong hands and pretty little mouth that both could destroy Mickey. 

Mickey (5:25pm): just got home from my last class of the week, not that its any of ur business, red. 

Ian (5:28pm): probably not. Starting my shift now. Can I text u later? 

Ian knew it was a stupid question because his professor would no doubt play the 'I'm your teacher line"' again, but he sent it anyway. 

Fuck it. 

Mickey (5:31pm): okay 

Ian went through the motions at work. Busing tables, taking orders, washing dishes, etc. He didn't text Mickey because he knew if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. His shift ended at 10. Usually, he'd go to the Alibi for some drinks but tonight he decided going home to text Mickey was the plan. Texting Mickey and seeing what other boundaries he could push. 

Friday nights used to be the night Mickey would look for a hot dude to fuck him silly, but he had stopped that a couple of weeks ago due to the exhaustion of it all. Most of the time the guy didn't wanna fucking leave his place and then wanted to text him about their feelings almost immediately after. Not all of them did, but a lot. Mickey didn't want anything serious, he wanted his dick sucked and ass railed. So lately Mickey had been going over to the local bar for drinks and convo with the regulars.

He had stayed in tonight because of Ian. He wanted to talk to Ian. It felt like the hours were dragging. He had no fucking clue what time Ian got off of work. He wanted to text him desperately. He wanted to see him. He wanted to be fucked by him. He wanted to be held in his arms. Goddamnit. 

Ian (10:16pm): finally home, long night. How was urs? 

Mickey (10:17pm): its been lowkey, watchin netflix 

Ian's mind was racing. All night he'd tried to convince himself to ask Mickey a question. A really fucking big question. He had signs and 'feelings' but he just really fucking needed to know. Pushing boundaries, right? 

Ian (10:23pm): Can I ask you a personal question? 

Fuck no, Mickey thought. 

Mickey (10:25pm): ur gonna anyway so go ahead 

This redhead was gonna be the death of him. Mickey waited with his fucking heart in his throat for Ian's question. 

Ian (10:26pm): are you gay? 

Blunt and to the point, Ian thought as he held his breath for what seemed like forever. He'd hoped that Mickey wouldn't totally shut him down and not respond. 

Mickey felt like that was going to be the question but couldn't believe it when he actually saw it. It was time to make a big decision. Follow the rules or keep on with wherever this was going. 

Mickey (10:30pm): I'm as gay as the night is long. Interested Gallagher? ;). 

All bets were off. 

Ian was stunned. He hadn't expected that response. Also, was his question meant to be funny or was he really asking. I mean, it was obvious Ian was interested but maybe Mickey was just making sure like Ian had wanted to. 

Ian (10:32pm): is it that obvious? 

Mickey (10:33pm): kinda, you did text me just to chat..but I do sorta like ur freckled face. 

And with that Mickey's code of ethics not to have inappropriate contact with a student went completely out the window. 

Ian didn't know what to do. He'd never imagined this would actually happen. That this incredibly sexy man who was also his professor had just admitted to liking him. Ian wanted to ask him if he could come over, he really wanted to fuck him like he had been dreaming of the last week. No, not yet. But was Mickey a bottom? 

Ian (10:34pm): im not gonna lie, im pretty fuckin stoked to hear that. all ive thought about since monday is you. 

Mickey (10:40pm): oh yeah freckles? what u been thinking bout me? 

Mickey took it to the direction is was already going because he really fucking wanted the redhead to say some dirty shit to him. 

Ian grinned and took that as his cue to tell Mickey what he wanted to do to him. How he wanted to own that ass. 

Ian (10:45pm): only about how bad I wish i had my lips wrapped around your cock. And that ass, its what fuckin dreams are made of. 

Ian pushed the boundaries again. He had to mention his ass because he desperately needed to know if he was a bottom. God, he needed him to be a bottom.

Mickey grinned as his cock reacted to Ian's comments. 

Mickey (10:46pm): Mmmmm, i like that. My ass, huh? What would u do to it? 

Bingo. Mickey knew he'd just given Ian exactly what he wanted. 

Ian (10:48pm): I'd fucking worship it. Lap at that tight hole until you beg for my dick. 

Ian wanted to keep going but he also wanted to let Mickey react to what he was saying. 

Mickey (10:49pm): Damn Gallagher, u are filthy. I'd bend over good for u, let u do anything u wanted. 

Mickey had his cock in his hand, stroking it's length, it becoming painfully hard. Fuck he wanted a picture of Ian. His face. His chest. His dick. But for some reason he wanted to see them in person before he got pictures so he didn't ask. 

Ian (10:52pm): I'd ride ur ass and make u cum untouched. R u touching urself Mickey? Touching urself while u think of me. I want u to have my cock. It is all urs. 

Ian was so hard for Mickey. He wanted his dick deep inside of him. He finally started touching himself, imagining the brunette's full lips were wrapped around his throbbing cock. 

Mickey (10:55pm): fuck yes I am, getting close, i want ur dick, Ian. I fuckin need it. Want to suck it want to ride it. 

It was too much for the redhead to take. He had been daydreaming about this man constantly and he was actually telling him how much he needed his cock. Ian came all over his stomach, really fucking hard. 

Ian (11:00pm): i lost it after ur last message, came so hard to the thought of u sucking it. Fuck. I hope u came. 

Mickey had cum. He couldn't believe how turned on the redhead had made him. And it was different and he couldn't fucking figure out why. All he knew is he couldn't wait for the real thing. 

Mickey (11:01pm): oh I did ;) got me so fucking hot Gallagher, we need to do that in person. 

Ian (11:04pm): we will. And I'll own ur ass, believe me. 

Mickey (11:10:pm) can't fuckin wait 

Mickey wanted to keep texting Ian but he was wiped. This sexually charged exchange had taken a lot out of him. He started to doze off when his phone vibrated again.

Ian (11:17pm): tomorrow night? 

Mickey (11:20): yes, fuckin tired, text me in the morning red 

You got it, Professor. 

Ian was so wound up he could hardly contain himself. He'd just sexted his gorgeous teacher and made plans to fuck him tomorrow. But Ian wanted to do a whole lot more than fuck him. He wanted to know him. To breath him in, to make him feel like he fucking meant something. And that is exactly what he would do. 

Mickey smiled as he shot off his last text to Ian. He really couldn't believe he'd just done that. It was his fucking student. But there was no way he could ignore this feeling deep inside him. The feeling that everything was happening exactly the way it should. Fuck, he never caught feelings. 

Mickey loved having a dick in his ass but he really fucking couldn't wait to feel Ian's lips on his. And to think he use to hate kissing. 

Mickey (11:58pm): can't get u off my mind. sweet dreams. 


	5. Is it a date?

Mickey woke up Saturday morning feeling a mixture of relief and anxiousness. Relief he had allowed himself to open up with Ian, to be vulnerable and intimate with him. Anxious because the redhead was still his student and the years between them meant they were both at very different stages in their lives. 

Ian (9:12am): Hi :) 

Mickey grinned from ear to ear and almost immediately all his worries dissipated. 

Mickey (9:15am): Morning freckles 

A wave of relief washed over Ian that Mickey had not only responded, but had responded in such a fucking cute way. He had been worried Mickey may have changed his mind about everything overnight, realizing he was making a huge mistake and that it had to end immediately. 

Ian (9:20am): Still want to see me today? 

Mickey (9:21am): Of course. 6 pm. I'll pick u up. 

Mickey wasn't a date guy. He'd been out with guys before but it was always at a bar. He didn't want to just have Ian over to his place and fuck. He wanted to talk. Let sexual tension build. Steal secret glances. Let legs graze against each other. So he decided that dinner at a casual restaurant and drinks at his place would be appropriate. 

Ian (9:24am): Can't wait. 

If Ian didn't know better, he'd think they were going on a date. Mickey didn't seem like a date guy. Hell, Ian wasn't a date guy. Usually, he was down to fuck and that was about it. Everything felt different with Mickey. While he was insanely attracted to him he also wanted to know him. To hold him. To make him feel special. 

After spending the day helping Fiona out at the diner, Ian returned home at 5. He showered and dressed in a pair of dark blue, slim-fit jeans and a green henley. Debs, Carl, and Liam were out in the pool enjoying the last days of summer. Ian was thankful for this because otherwise they would be inside hounding him about where he was going and "why he was dressed so fancy," even though he really wasn't. 

Mickey had spent the day cleaning up his place, running a couple of errands and planning his classes for the next week. He also called his sister and went on a run. Occupying his time helped with the nervousness he felt. He hoped Ian didn't he was corny as fuck for taking him out to eat. 

He knew where Ian lived. After he'd been reminded of Frank Gallagher he remembered he had paid a couple of visits to the Gallagher house to collect money from Frank. That was back when the brunette was very angry and most concerned with smashing faces and running scams. He was glad he had decided to outgrow his old ways and happy Ian hadn't followed in his father's footsteps. It would have been easy for both of them to remain in their south side ways.

At 10 minutes til 6 Ian sat on the front steps of his house and lit a cigarette. He could hear the kids in the pool and felt the light breeze of fall reminding everyone it was on its way. Taking a drag he let the smoke fill his lungs and nicotine calm his nerves slightly. 

"Going over to the Alibi, wanna come?" Lip asked walking through the front gate and sitting next to Ian. 

"Nah, have plans," Ian said passing the cigarette to Lip and hoping he'd fuck off before Mickey showed up. 

"Code for 'dicking some ass'," Lip laughed, "say no more, enjoy brother." Lip patted Ian on the back as he made his way into the house. 

Mickey pulled up to the Gallagher house to find the redhead sitting on the front steps. As Ian walked to his car Mickey couldn't help to admire how fucking hot he looked, his clothes showed off his perfectly sculpted body and fuck if Mickey wasn't already getting wood. Ian knew what worked for him and green was his color. 

"Looking good, red," Mickey said as Ian sat down in the passenger seat, "really fucking good." Mickey appreciated how the redhead looked and wanted him to know. 

"So do you, Mick." Ian grinned and made eye contact with the brunette. Goddam his eyes were so blue. Mickey licked his lips and nodded like he knew how much Ian wanted him, fuck, that was hot. 

"Food and then drinks at my place? Is that cool?" Mickey asked nervously.

"It's a date." Ian smiled realizing that it really was. 

Mickey drove over to the north side to a nice little, family run Italian restaurant. It was casual and cozy. They sat at a little table against the wall and Ian slid in next to Mickey, sitting close enough to him that their thighs touched. 

"Hope this is okay." Ian said as he opened his menu. 

"Yeah Gallagher," Mickey smirked, "the eggplant parmesan is unreal." 

"Mmmmm, sounds good. " 

Mickey hoped Ian couldn't tell how fucking nervous he was. All he could think about is the redhead's thigh touching his. About how sexy Ian was and how much he wanted to run his hands all over that perfect body of his. He needed to focus and get through dinner. 

Walking into the restaurant Ian couldn't keep his eyes off of Mickey's ass. Mickey had worn the black jeans he'd worn the first day of class and a plaid button up. He couldn't believe he was on a date. Ian had taken a big leap sitting next to the brunette instead of across from him. He wanted to stare into his ocean blue eyes but he also wanted to be close to him. To find some way to touch him. 

The men ordered their food and chatted about their days. It was so effortless and comfortable for both of them. As they ate, each of the men stole glances at the other. 

Mickey decided he should bring up the one real problem of this situation. He didn't want to damper the mood but he also wanted it to get it out of the way so they could hopefully continue to enjoy the night. 

"Hey Ian, I wanted to talk about something, mostly to get it off my chest but also because it's important for my career," Mickey said, his voice shaking. 

Ian looked at Mickey with concern. "Of course." 

"I don't know what is happening here, with us, but I know I like you. I don't want to quit this," Mickey said motioning between him and Ian, "but it's really tricky because you are my student." 

"I get it, Mickey. I know how much it means to you and would never act in any way to ruin it," Ian replied softly. 

"I like you too." 

"You are really fucking cute, Gallagher," Mickey smirked as he grabbed Ian's hand and gently rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Fuck, he was so soft for this redhead already. 

This small act of intimacy set Ian's body on fire. It was the first real, purposeful physical contact the men had had. Ian almost couldn't contain himself, he wanted to pull Mickey to him and kiss him right there. Instead, Ian removed his hand from Mickey's and placed it high up on the brunette's thigh. 

"You were right, this was delicious," Ian said taking the last bite of his meal and moving his hand further up Mickey's thigh. Fuck, his thighs were thick and strong and Ian planned on seeing just how strong later. 

As Ian moved his hand up Mickey's thigh, Mickey could hardly concentrate. The redhead started massaging the inside if his thigh, dangerously close to his dick. The brunette felt himself harden under Ian's touch as Ian placed his hand on his growing erection, palming it, he smiled as he felt Mickey get even harder.

"Dessert?" Mickey barely managed to utter as the pleasure increased from how Ian was handling his dick. 

Ian leaned over to Mickey and instead of answering his question whispered "Can I fuck you soon?" into the brunette's ear. 


	6. Untouched

Ian couldn't help himself, the brunette was so incredibly sexy the redhead didn't want to keep his hands to himself any longer. He wanted to keep touching him, teasing him, breathing him in.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey breathed as Ian ghosted his mouth over Mickey's, successfully teasing the brunette even further. 

"I think it's about time to get out of here," Ian said realizing he had to stop so they could both walk out of the restaurant without massive hard-ons. 

"Good call," Mickey said as he sat up straight and tried to compose himself. Ian wasn't shy about his wants and needs and that was such a fucking turn on. 

"Thank you for dinner. It was amazing," Ian said as Mickey drove the men back to his place. 

"The company was better." 

Finally arriving at Mickey's apartment the men walked up to the door, Mickey was stopped by Ian gently grabbing him by the waist, turning him to face him, faces only inches from each other. 

"Can I kiss you, Mick?" Ian asked almost bashfully. 

Mickey, speechless, nodded to the redhead. 

Pushing Mickey gently against the door he placed his lips on the brunette's, licking his way into Mickey's mouth. Tongues tangling Mickey placed his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him closer. Mickey explored Ian's mouth, savoring how delicious he tasted. Ian's hands found their way under Mickey's shirt, running up his stomach and chest and back down to just under his waistband. Mickey disconnected their lips and fumbled to open the door. Ian kneaded Mickey's ass through his jeans. 

"Fuck, Mickey, your ass is perfect." 

Finally getting the door open the men stumbled into the room, Ian pushing Mickey against the door and reaching for his zipper as he his tongue found its way back into Mickey's mouth. 

"Bedroom," Mickey whispered before Ian could get his pants undone. Mickey took Ian's hand and led him to his bedroom. He wanted Ian so fucking bad but not against his front door. 

Ian was once again unzipping Mickey's pants and pushing them over his thick thighs until they were a puddle on the floor. The redhead ran his fingers under the waistband of his boxers as he laid wet kisses on Mickey's neck. Mickey was absolutely intoxicating. "I want you so bad, Mickey," Ian whispered into the brunette's ear as he gripped his dick through his boxers. 

Mickey's body was on fire. He hadn't expected the redhead to be so attentive and focused on him and it was absolutely wrecking him. 

Getting to his knees, Ian pulled down Mickey's boxers and let his thick dick spring out. "Fuck," Ian said as he swirled his tongue around the head "so fucking thick" Ian continued before he took all of Mickey into his mouth. Ian sucked Mickey's full length as the brunette's hands tangled into red hair. 

"Ian, let me see you," Mickey pleaded 

Looking up at Mickey's lust blown eyes he let his cock fall from his mouth and stood up. Mickey gnawed on his bottom lip and nodded his head as Ian slowly took off his shirt to reveal a set of chiseled abs and delicious V disappearing into his jeans. His excitement was obvious Mickey noticed the generous bulge begging to be released from his tight jeans.

"Fuck Gallagher, coming at me with that fucking Greek God looking body," Mickey said as he moved closer to Ian and unbuttoned his pants. He really wanted to see what Ian was packing, it's all he could think about recently. Ian unzipped his pants and lets them drop to the floor as Mickey stared at the tent he was pitching in his boxers. 

Ian pushed Mickey onto the bed and dropped his boxers revealing his hard cock standing at attention. 

"Goddamn," Mickey smirked as Ian crawled on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt. 

"You like?" Ian whispered into the brunette's ear as he scooted him up the bed and finally got his shirt off. 

"Fuck yes." 

Ian kissed a trail from Mickey's neck, ghosted his mouth over his nipples and continued down his body until he was back at his cock. 

"Can't get over your dick," Ian mumbled as he once again took it into his mouth. He licked at the slit and swallowed him down until he was gagging slightly. Releasing him once again, Ian licked down the underside of the brunette's cock, over his perineum, and finally came to his tight hole. Ian lifted Mickey's strong legs over his shoulders and began to swirl his tongue into the tight ring of nerves. "Dessert is served," the redhead said as he lifted his head slightly to enter a finger into the opening. Mickey gasped and tensed at the sensation but quickly relaxed again as Ian spit and lapped at his hole. Darting his tongue in and out of Mickey's delicious opening Ian again entered a finger into Mickey, and then another. Scissoring Mickey open Ian dropped his hand down to his own cock to get himself ready. 

"Fuck, Ian. Get in me. Please," Mickey gasped as he stroked his cock and thrusted against Ian's fingers. 

Ian retrieved his wallet, unrolled a condom and knelt in front of Mickey stroking his dick, putting on a show for his lover. Mickey threw a bottle of lube at Ian as the redhead rolled on the condom and squirted some into his hand to rub on his throbbing dick. Also rubbing some onto Mickey's opening he teased Mickey with the head of his cock. 

Fuck you, Gallagher," Mickey said half joking and half really fucking impatient. 

"I'm planning on it," Ian replied as he carefully pushed his way into the brunette's tight hole, making sure Mickey felt every single inch filling him up. "You are so fucking tight, holy shit, you feel amazing." 

Mickey rarely let a guy fuck him face to face, it was way too intimate for him. Everything was different with Ian, though. Ian was amazing. His body was perfect. His dick was perfect. Watching it disappear in and out of his ass was insanely hot. Ian was gentle with Mickey but Mickey wanted more. He was already on the edge, he could feel the fire building in his groin.

"Harder Ian," Mickey gasped as the man above him picked up the pace. 

Ian could hardly believe how gorgeous the man below him was. When Mickey had asked him to go harder Ian knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, he hoped Mickey was close to. Ian thrust into Mickey and knew he was hitting his prostate by the moans that were coming out of his mouth. He sped up his pace and rested his hands on Mickey's strong thighs. 

Since Ian had been inside of Mickey he hadn't touched his own dick. Usually, by now he would be stroking himself. Mickey felt the fire growing stronger, starting to spread. "Ian, fuck, I'm going to cum. Fuck, Ian, you are going to make me cum. Fuck!" Mickey moaned as every nerve in his body exploded with pleasure and he came untouched in hot streams all over his stomach. 

Ian had never made a man cum untouched before. It was so fucking hot. Ian increased his speed as Mickey's eyes met his. "Your turn," a smirking Mickey said. Ian felt his own orgasm wash over his body as he stared into blue eyes, "Fuck, you are so fucking hot. Fuck Mickey." Rocking into Mickey a couple more times Ian collapsed next to the brunette. 

"That was a first," Mickey said breaking the silence, "that was un-fucking-real." 

"Same," Ian replied retrieving a tissue to clean up Mickey's stomach. 

"Thanks red." 

Can I lay here a minute before I leave?" Ian asked slinging his arm over Mickey's stomach and laying his head on his chest. 

Mickey didn't want Ian to leave. He wanted him to stay. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up with him. 

"You don't have to leave," Mickey said as he draped his arm over Ian's back and pulled him closer. 

Ian fell asleep almost immediately. As Mickey drifted to sleep he realized he was having his first sleepover.


	7. Catching Feelings

Ian woke up in the middle of the night with his head still resting on Mickey's chest. He realized he had fallen asleep almost immediately after Mickey had invited him to stay over. He laid still and listened to the thump of Mickey's heart in his chest, pulling the brunette into him and wrapping himself around him. 

Mickey woke up in the early hours of the morning and felt a warm body enveloping his. Confusion turned to happiness as he realized the redhead had every limb wrapped around him. His heart fluttered as he recalled the night before, Ian having his way with him, Mickey inviting Ian to spend the night, the men falling asleep in each other's arms. Mickey couldn't recall a time he'd been happier. He hadn't been able to pay attention to the redhead's body because Ian had been so intent on pleasuring the brunette. Mickey intended to return the favor, but not quite yet, first, more sleep.

A couple of hours later Mickey found the redhead with his hand protectively resting on his forearm. Carefully removing it Mickey took in the redhead's beautiful body. Besides the fact that his face was a masterpiece in itself, the rest of his body was unreal. Mickey ran his hand over his muscled chest and perfect abs, stopping just above his cock. Ian stirred slightly from his sleep, "Gonna appreciate your dick now. Gallagher," Mickey whispered into the redhead's ear before he climbed on top and licked his way down Ian's body.

"Gotta show you what I can do with my mouth," Mickey said as Ian opened his eyes and smiled at the vision of the brunette getting ready to go to work on his hardening dick. 

Mickey took the head of Ian's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around and over his sensitive slit. Looking up at Ian as he worked his dick, Mickey watched the redhead's eyes roll back. Mickey licked fat stripes along Ian's length before he took him into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks he let Ian hit the back of his throat before sucking him off and taking him in again. 

"Mick, fuck!" 

"You appreciated me last night, gotta show you how much I appreciate you," Mickey said as he stroked Ian's throbbing dick, slick with his spit. "Fuck, Ian, it's so big," the brunette crooned as he once again took Ian all the way into his mouth. 

Ian's hands twisted the sheets as Mickey appreciated every inch of Ian's cock, over and over and over. 

"I'm gonna cum, Mickey," Ian said dangerously close to the edge. 

"Gonna suck you off, want all of it," Mickey said before going back to work. 

Ian moaned Mickey's name again and again as the brunette sucked him through his release, tasting every last drop Ian had to give. 

Ian laid still as Mickey crawled up next to him and pulled the sheets up over them. 

"Goddamm, Mickey, you are fucking amazing, you turn me on so much," Ian finally said as he opened his eyes and smirked at Mickey. Ian thought it was important to praise, important to let the brunette know he absolutely wrecked him. 

"It's easy when you have a body and dick worth worshiping," Mickey said as he stuck his tongue out at Ian. He probably was overdoing it with the compliments, but he really fucking appreciated how hot the redhead was. 

"I could say the same, Mick, thick in all the right places," Ian said rolling onto his side, "strong thighs and chest, amazing ass, and the way you smell, I could breathe you in forever." Okay, maybe he'd laid it on a little thick, but thick Mick fucking deserved it. 

"Your turn," Ian crooned into the brunette's ear as he trailed his hand down Mickey's chest and to his cock. 

Grabbing Mickey's semi-hard dick, Ian started stroking him gently as he kissed the brunette's neck softly. "You like that baby?" Ian asked placing wet kisses on Mickey's neck, sucking gently as to not leave any marks. "Do you like me kissing you here Mick?" the redhead asked. 

"Yes Ian, fuck yes" Mickey replied as Ian moved his lips from his neck to his full, pink lips.

"Kissing you is intoxicating, Mickey. Never wanna stop," the redhead breathed into Mickey's mouth. 

Ian stroked Mickey's dick while their tongues danced and they shared one breath. Mickey tangled his hands in red hair and pulled Ian closer, not feeling like he could get close enough. 

"I'm close," Mickey said as Ian moved his mouth back to the brunette's neck. 

"Cum for me, baby," Ian whispered as he picked up the pace and felt Mickey's thick dick become impossibly harder. 

Mickey came in hot spurts in Ian's hand as Ian used his mouth to cover Mickey's and inhale his breath as the brunette shuttered in pleasure. 

Ian kissed Mickey through his orgasm and smiled widely when blue met green eyes. 

After laying in each other's arms for a bit longer the men decided it was finally time to wash up and get ready. Ian had to spend a couple of hours at the diner and Mickey had to do some work to get ready for his classes this week. 

"I can drive you," Mickey said as he watched Ian pull on his shoes. 

Ian smirked at his professor and shook his head, "no, you do your work, I'm good." 

Mickey felt a pit in his stomach as Ian prepared to leave. He was ridiculously happy and didn't want the source of that happiness to walk out the door. 

"I gotta go," Ian said walking to the door. Mickey stood and followed him. 

Should he kiss him goodbye? Did Ian only see this as a booty call? Was he only a conquest for Ian and now he was done? Mickey didn't want it to be done. Mickey had never cared before, had never been so intimate with another man, had never thought twice about a guy walking out his door. 

Ian turned around to face Mickey, bent down and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's mouth. "I'll text you later."

That answered his questions, Mickey thought to himself as he watched Ian walk away. 

On his way home Ian's mind raced. Should he not have kissed Mickey? Did he come on too strong? Maybe Mickey wasn't looking for anything more than a fling? Ian had no idea what he was doing. Fuck. 

He knew Ian had said he would text him but he couldn't wait. Mickey found his phone, opened his messages and sent one off to Ian. 

Mickey (1:22pm): You are fucking cute. 

Ian felt his phone vibrate as he rode the L home. No way it was Mickey, right? Ian couldn't help the ridiculous grin from spreading over his face as he read the text. He didn't want to sound needy but he wanted Mickey to know that this was more to him than a one-time thing. He just went for it.

Ian (1:25pm): I want to spend more time with you. 

Mickey: (1:28pm): Me too, Gallagher. 

Ian was glad Mickey felt the same way. Sometimes it was easy to get caught up in the moment, to say things maybe you didn't really feel. He hadn't been looking for anything serious and thought it was probably the same for Mickey. Now it seemed as if both men were, for lack of a better word, smitten.

Tomorrow marked a week since he first laid eyes on the redhead. Last night he took him on a date and slept with him. Today he openly admitted he wanted to keep seeing him. It shouldn't make any fucking sense but it also made perfect sense.

Mickey had caught feelings. 

Later that night after Ian got home from the diner he sat on the front steps of his house and called Mickey. 

"Hey red," Mickey said when he picked up the phone. 

"Hey Mick, so, I had a great time with you. I really fucking like you. I know this isn't the ideal situation with you being my professor and all but I want to get to know you. I want to spend more time with you. I want to kiss you more and touch you more. And I know this all sounds really fucking gay, but, I am really fucking gay. I have been working up the nerve to say that all night so, there it is."

"I feel the same. But I've never been good with feelings. I feel so much but have a hard time saying how I feel. I have never date. Never. But I want to date you, freckles, in a really fucking gay way." 

"Good enough for me, Mick. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Milkovich," Ian said jokingly. 

"Yeah you will, funny guy. Night Ian." 


	8. Car Sex

The brunette felt so lonely in his bed that night. Spending one night with the redhead seemed to make him fall even more. What was it about him? He was almost 10 years older than Ian Gallagher but he couldn't get the stunning redhead off his mind. He was different from all the others. He made him feel good, safe, wanted. 

Mickey felt like he'd crawl out of his skin if he didn't get to talk to or touch Ian before class. He'd have to stand there and teach a class of students and try to avoid thinking about every single thing he wanted to do to Ian. Maybe if he got a little something before class it would make it a bit easier.

Mickey (6:37am): this is gonna sound fucking crazy but can i pick u up in an hour? i need to see u before class, for purposes ;) 

Ian usually slept right through any sounds or vibrations from his phone in the early morning hours but not today. He picked up his phone to see he had a message from Mickey. 

Ian (6:40am): YES 

Ian figured that got his point across well enough. He knew it would drive him crazy watching Mickey up in the front, imparting knowledge, and not being able to touch or be near him, so this was perfect. 

At 7:30 on the dot Professor Milkovich pulled in front of the Gallagher house. Ian wore a pair of tight jeans that accented his large dick with a generous bulge for everyone to get a peek at. Mickey knew he'd worn them for him but he didn't want anyone else, male or female looking at what was his. Was it his? Fuck, they were only dating, they weren't exclusive, Mickey thought to himself as Ian settled in next to him. 

"Got someone to impress, red?" Mickey asked looking at Ian's crotch and licking his lips. 

"Just my hot Professor." Ian smirked at Mickey as he drove away from the house. 

"Don't call me that, dick," the brunette said reaching his hand over to rest on Ian's thigh. 

"Tough words for the man who really wants my dick right now." 

"Fuck off," Mickey said chuckling. 

"Where we going? Still have time until class."

"Somewhere." 

Ian eyed Mickey as his professor drove around to the back of the college campus, finally parking in the far corner of a mostly empty lot. 

"C'mere." Mickey whispered as he almost crawled out of his seat to get to Ian. 

Smashing his lips into Ian's, Mickey licked into Ian's mouth like the redhead was air and Mickey needed him to survive. The brunette put his hand over the bulge in Ian's pants, finding it impossible to resist it any longer. 

"Fuck Ian, how did you manage to fit that monster in your pants?" Mickey asked as he unzipped Ian's jeans.

"Mick, fuck, you are so sexy when you take charge," Ian whispered into the brunette's ear as he continued to kiss him. 

"I want to ride you," Mickey crooned into Ian's ear. He knew it was ridiculous, especially in the parking lot of school, but he really didn't care right now. 

"Seriously?" Ian asked, eyes widening, not believing what he was hearing. "We're kinda in the school parking lot." 

"No shit, Sherlock. Don't fucking care." 

Mickey managed to shimmy his pants off and then straddled Ian as he worked to get the redhead's dick free from his tight as fuck pants. 

Ian didn't need to move much, Mickey was doing all the work. Grabbing a condom and packet of lube from his pocket Ian rubbed lube on two of his fingers and reached around and slowly teased Mickey's hole. Finally he entered one and then two fingers, scissoring the brunette open. 

Taking the condom and packet of lube from Ian, Mickey rolled the condom on Ian's dick and slathered lube on it as he stroked him, "I'm ready," the brunette said as he used his strong thighs to lift himself up and line Ian's hard cock up with his hole. 

He could hardly believe his eyes as he watched the brunette lower himself onto his dick until he bottomed out. "Fuck Mickey. Mick. Fuck. Ride me. Fuck," Ian gasped as Mickey bounced up and down on his dick. 

Ian watched the brunette in awe as he expertly rode him. His muscular thighs lifting his body up and down. Up and down. Mickey's dominance over him was absolutely wrecking him in the most delicious way.

"Gonna cum all over you, Gallagher, get ready, " Mickey dropped down to whisper to Ian as he removed the redhead's shirt. 

Spitting in his hand, Ian grabbed Mickey's thick cock and started stroking him. "You are so fucking sexy, Mick, ride my dick so good, fuck." 

Biting his bottom lip and staring into green eyes Mickey came all over Ian's chest as the redhead stroked him through his orgasm. "Ian. Fuck. Shit. Oh my god. Fuck." 

Mickey leaned down and softly kissed Ian, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting it gently. "Mmmmm, you taste so good. Fuck me," Mickey crooned. 

"Gladly," Ian replied as he grabbed Mickey's hip bones and started thrusting into his lover. 

"Cum baby." 

All it took was a couple more thrusts and Ian filled the condom with his release. 

Taking a minute to come down from their highs Mickey climbed off of Ian and wiped his chest with a rogue fast food napkin. He managed to pull his pants back up as he scanned the parking lot. 

"Wow." Ian said as he removed the condom and put himself back in his pants. 

"Still don't know how you fit that dick in those jeans," a smirking Mickey said. 

"Does it matter? They did wonders getting you on it," Ian replied as he stuck his tongue out. 

Looking at the dash clock Mickey saw it was 8:10. "Shit, gotta head to the library before class." 

"I'll duck out here, need some fresh air. See you in there teach," Ian said pecking the brunette on his pouty lips. 

" Okay," a grinning Mickey replied. 

Ian exited the car and walked to a nearby bench. Lighting up a cigarette he inhaled deeply and smiled like a fucking kid in a candy store. 

Mickey really didn't know what had gotten into him. Wait, yes, it was those tight fucking jeans. Goddamn, Ian knew it would ruin him. 

Mickey (8:17am): Fuck u & those fuckin jeans 

Ian (8:18am): Been there, done that ;) 

Mickey (8:20am): have a meeting after class, talk 2 u later? 

Ian (8:22am): can i come over tonight? pizza n beer? wanted 2 talk about something. 

Mickey (8:22am): yes, see u in there. 

Ian sat in the same place he did last Wednesday, a couple of rows back from the front. He would have sat front and center but being as inconspicuous as possible was probably the best way to go. It turned Ian on knowing that his professor had just been hoping up and down on his dick. 

Mickey glanced at Ian as often as he could. Every time he did the redhead's eyes were always on him. It probably helped that he was the teacher but it made him feel special. 

Ian didn't take his eyes off his professor the whole class, this did wonders for him actually paying attention to the course material. Mickey was sexy. He really fucking cared about what he was doing. He was proud of how far he'd come, Ian could tell. And he should be proud, growing up south side was almost a life sentence in itself. 

Mickey could've taught for well more than 2 hours. He had the material and the stories. But it was time to go. Mickey dismissed class and watched as the redhead lingered behind and threw Mickey a smoldering look as he left the room. 

Mickey (10:54am): so tonight, right? 

Ian (11:00am): yea, what time is good? 

Mickey (11:04am): how bout 7? 

Ian (11:05am): sounds good, ill bring pizza 

Mickey (11:07am): i look forward to it, have a good day, freckles. 

Ian (11:10am): u 2 Mick 

Ian had said he wanted to talk to him about something. Mickey hadn't forgotten and it had been nagging at the back of his mind. He shouldn't assume the worst but for some reason he did. 

, Of course, Ian just really wanted to see the brunette tonight but he also wanted to talk, or, for lack of a better phrase, tell him about some skeletons in his closet. He just really fucking hoped it wouldn't screw things up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, friends, I don't do angst so everything will be lovely <3


	9. Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love can never get enough of each other. I love them happy.

Ian went to his afternoon class and then spent the rest of the day working on schoolwork. Good thing he had it to keep his mind occupied because he was nervous about what he wanted to tell Mickey. 

Luckily Mickey had a busy Monday so he didn't have time to worry much about the fact Ian wanted to come over tonight "to tell him something."

Mickey (4:36pm): hey, looking forward to see you :) 

He'd never been a big texter but texting Ian gave him the warm fuzzies. 

Ian (4:50pm): Hi, just finishing reading these chapters some hardass teach gave me. 

Mickey (4:53pm): bastard 

Ian (4:58pm): but i kinda like him. gonna head ur way soon. 

Mickey smiled and sat down his phone. Pizza and beer with the sexy redhead sounded like a perfect night. And if he played his cards right he might even get some snuggle time in with Ian. Mickey couldn't believe how fucking soft this man made him. 

Ian finished up his reading and left the house to catch the L. On the ride he decided he would pick up a pizza at a little joint by Mickey's place. His nerves were on edge, he figured Mickey would be cool about his past but it still made him nervous. He needed to tell him though, he cared enough about him and the future of this relationship. 

Mickey jumped off the couch when he heard the knock at the door. He shot off his best soft south side thug grin when he opened it to the freckled redhead. 

"Smells good," Mickey said nudging his nostrils with his tattooed knuckles, trying not to cheese too hard. His fucking face was starting to go hurt from all the smiling he had been doing lately. 

"Fucking starving," Ian replied as he laid a kiss on the brunette's mouth, "missed you." 

Ian put the pizza down on the table and grabbed a paper plate Mickey had set out. Grabbing a couple of slices Ian sat down on the couch and Mickey handed him a beer. Mickey followed suit, sitting next to the redhead. 

"This shit's good," Mickey mumbled as he took a bite of the cheesy slice. 

Ian finished his first piece and set his plate down on the small end table. "So, kinda wanted to talk to you about something," Ian said as he moved his body to face Mickey. 

"I really like you and this all means something to me, so I wanted to come clean about some things about my past I am not very proud of." 

Mickey looked at Ian, nodded, and protectively placed his hand on Ian's arm, "okay." 

"Let's just get right to it. I use to dance at The Fairytale. Working there led me to other.... activities, before I knew it I was sleeping with guys for money. I slept with a lot of men, Mickey, sometimes without protection. It was really fucking stupid but I was also really fucking young," Ian said dropping his head in embarrassment, "I craved attention and needed money." 

Mickey's mind raced. What the fuck? Was Ian about to tell him he had a sexually transmitted disease? He fucking slept with me without telling me he had an STD? Mickey tried to stop from seeing red, he cared about this man and felt like he should hear him out. 

"Ian...." Mickey said before Ian cut him off. 

"Before you say anything, you should know I'm clean. I'm sure that is your biggest worry. It's been over a year since I stopped with that bullshit and I've been tested many times. I'm so sorry and I understand if you hate me and this changes things, but I fucking hope it doesn't. 

Mickey's worries disappeared almost immediately. Here was this man, sitting in front of him bearing his soul and all he wanted was Mickey not to hate him. Of course he didn't. Mickey had done so much illegal, embarrassing shit in his past. He'd made a lot of mistakes. 

"It changes nothing, Ian. Who am I to judge? I practically lived in juvie as a kid. It doesn't make me think of you any differently," Mickey said as he placed his hand on the redhead's flushed cheek, "And so you know, I'm clean too."

Ian had never been in a situation where he wanted to completely honest and forthcoming about who he had been, about who he was now. He'd never had romantic feelings for anyone before, it had always been him trying to get that next ass to fuck. So he could get off and get gone. Mickey had turned his world upside down and it both made him happy and nervous. 

Ian leaned over and kissed the brunette. It started soft and then Ian was hungrily licking his way into Mickey's mouth. Ian wanted to kiss him like he was the air he needed to breathe. And he fucking needed Mickey. 

"Thank you, Mick." 

Mickey looped his arms around Ian and pulled him into his body. "Now I wanna be super gay and snuggle your goofy ass while we watch a movie," Mickey said turning on the TV and flipping to an action movie. 

The men sat on the couch and didn't move for hours. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Ian hadn't planned on staying the night but he did. He woke up wrapped around Mickey and still on the couch. How they had both slept through the whole night like that on the couch was amazing. Ian thought it was probably because they were both so content and comfortable with each other. Slowly unwrapping himself he softly kissed the brunette on the cheek before going to the bathroom. 

Mickey stirred when Ian kissed him. Fuck he loved waking up with the redhead. Mickey had woken up in the middle of the night and mindlessly watched whatever was on the TV. His thoughts turned to his relationship with Ian. How much Ian meant to him. Right then he had decided to have another talk with Ian this morning. 

"Yo, Gallagher, come here." 

"Morning sunshine." 

"Look, now I want to talk to you about something," Mickey's tone got serious. 

"What's up Mick?" Ian said, eyes full of concern. 

"Here's the deal, I've never dated anyone so I don't know how to do any of this shit," Mickey said waving his arms around, "but I wanna try it with you, Ian. I was kinda hoping we could be exclusive, you know, only fuck and do gay shit with each other" a vulnerable Mickey said as he pushed his knuckle against his nose. 

"I'm in," Ian said beaming at the brunette. "I was about to lose my damn mind thinking I might have to share you with anyone else, Mick. I want this ass to be only mine," Ian said reaching around and giving Mickey's bubble butt a nice squeeze. 

Everything had always been so easy with Ian. He wasn't even supposed to be with the man because he was his student but amazingly Ian had turned out to be everything he needed in his life and more. 

"Okay, good," Mickey smiled wide at the freckled man sitting in front of him giving him all his attention, "I don't want you wearing those tight fucking jeans out in public, only for me," Mickey said eyeing Ian playfully. 

"So you are my boyfriend then?" 

"Guess I am, Gallagher, guess that also officially makes me super fucking gay." 

"As if having my dick in your ass didn't already make you that." 

"Shut the fuck up wise guy." 

"So what about this whole you are my professor thing?"

"Well no one suspects shit. After this semester you won't be my student anymore, I figure it'll all work itself out. Probably no more fucking in the parking lot though."

"Says the man that initiated it," Ian said sticking his tongue out. 

"Fuck you turn me out, Ian, so fucking sexy in those jeans with your dick begging for attention. Well, it's only mine now," Mickey said climbing on top of Ian and leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck. Gently sucking on the redhead's neck he palmed the growing bulge in Ian's pants. "Always fucking want you." 

"Fuck, I love when you talk dirty to me, Mick. Fucking love it when you dominate me." 

"Hmmmm, you like that? When I show you exactly what I want. Tell you exactly what I need? You like when I handle your dick like I fucking own it? Because now I do fucking own it."

"Fuck, Mickey, I want to fuck you, let me fuck you. Please," Ian crooned as Mickey nuzzled into his neck and inhaled. 

"Want you to fuck me without a condom, want to feel all of you, Ian, every inch of you filling me up so good." 

Mickey didn't know where that came from. But he wanted it. He knew Ian was clean, he was clean. They were only fucking each other now. Mickey wanted all of Ian. 

Mickey's wish took Ian by surprise. He had just opened up to the brunette about his shady sexual past and Mickey completely trusted him. To say it made the redhead feel really happy was an understatement. 

"Well let me fuck you then, baby," Ian crooned as Mickey moved back up and nibbled on his ear. 


	10. Please?

Mickey loved to hear Ian beg to fuck him. He didn't know it was something he wanted to happen until right then. Ian absolutely wrecked underneath him, begging the brunette to let him fuck him. It had him so hard and he wanted some more. 

"What do you want to do to me, huh?" Mickey asked as he rubbed the length of Ian's erection over his pants. 

Ian tried to stick his hand into Mickey's sweatpants and grab his ass Mickey swiped his hand away, rutting his hardening dick into Ian's thigh. 

"No Gallagher, not yet, tell me what you want to do to me," Mickey whispered into the redhead's ear.

"Mickey, fuck, I need to be inside you and actually feel you. Let you feel all of me. Every fucking inch pulsating in you. I need it so bad." 

Mickey grinned at his boyfriend and slowly removed his shirt. His man's body was really a fucking masterpiece. He moved down and licked Ian's nipple, gently sucking and flicking it with his tongue. He did the same thing to the other side as he continued to work Ian's rock hard dick over his pants. 

"Can you touch it, Mick? Pretty please. Can I touch you? Can I fuck you? Please baby? " 

"Almost time baby. Almost time," Mickey said as he hungrily kissed the redhead. "Touch me, get me ready to take your big dick. You are so big I need to be nice and ready for you."

Ian put both of his hands down the back of Mickey's sweatpants and palmed his ass, slowly spreading his cheeks apart. Using one finger to start he dipped it into the tight ring of nerves and teased the brunette's hole. 

"I'll get you ready but you always take it so good for me. This ass was meant for my dick," Ian said as he dipped his finger in farther, still using his other hand to spread Mickey wide. 

Mickey kept rubbing his dick against Ian's thigh, craving the friction it was giving him. Kissing Ian as he talked dirty to him and opened him up good was so fucking hot.

"Just want to be good for you, Ian. Just want to make you feel good." 

Ian grabbed a packet of lube from his pocket and tore it open with his teeth. Squeezing some on his fingers he inserted two fingers into Mickey and scissored them open, wanting to make enough room to not hurt Mickey but enough enjoy the tight space of his lover. 

"Fuckkkkkkk," Mickey gasped into Ian's ear as he enjoyed the redhead's fingers working him, "l want you in me."

"Lay down," Ian demanded as he moved to prepare himself to fuck the brunette. 

"Fuck me, Ian," the brunette said as he removed his sweatpants, laid down on the opposite end of the couch and opened his legs. 

Ian took off his pants and slicked his hard dick with lube as he salivated looking at the sexy man presenting himself to him below. "Gonna fuck you like this and then I wanna take you from behind so I can appreciate that ass. It deserves attention, Mick."

Scooting his boyfriend's ass closer to him and lifting up his strong legs, Ian lined up with Mickey's hole, ready to fuck his man without a condom. Moving his body down Ian slowly let his cock move into Mickey's body, wanting to make sure both of them savored every moment. 

"You are so fucking tight, Mick. Fuck. Feeling you tight around my throbbing dick is unreal." 

Ian finally bottomed out and slowly started rocking into his lover. Staring into each other's eyes both men were completely lost in each other, both literally and figuratively. 

"Feeling every inch of you fill me up, Ian, it's fucking amazing."

The redhead held Mickey's ankles as he pulled his dick almost all the way out and then let it slowly reenter his lover's body. Ian then leaned over Mickey and tenderly kissed the man he now called his boyfriend. It was the most intimate either man had ever been with another and it had both their hearts beating out of their chests. 

Moving back into position to continue thrusting into Mickey, Ian watched as the brunette spit in his hand and began to stroke his dick. Wide-eyed, Ian watched as Mickey handled his hard cock, stroking his thick shaft as he bit his bottom lip and continued to take it so good from Ian. 

"You are a fucking vision, Mick. Goddamn, just when I thought you couldn't turn me on anymore," Ian said as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. "Flip over," the redhead demanded knowing he needed to switch positions in order to stay in the game. 

Ian grabbed Mickey by the waist to help him turn over. Mickey knelt on his arms and knees as he presented his ample ass to his hungry boyfriend. 

"Just need a quick taste," Ian said as he stuck his face between Mickey's cheeks. Spitting into his hole the redhead began to lap at the sensitive wring of nerves. Darting his tongue in and out of the tight hole, his boyfriend squirmed in pleasure. 

"Mmmm, you eat me so good, fucking love it." 

Ian got back on his knees and gave the brunette's ass a light smack as he prepared to go back inside of him. 

"Mickey, I'm gonna fucking own this ass. Its fucking perfect and deserves to be worshipped. I'm gonna worship it, Mick. 

Slicking up his dick with his spit and precum, Ian rammed his wood back into Mickey, loving the gasps and moans he elicited from his lover. Grabbing hold of Mickey's hips, Ian started thrusting into the brunette at a breakneck pace. Ian kneaded Mickey's ample as cheeks as he continued to fuck into them.

"Love fucking this ass, love it so much, I fucking own this ass, it's mine, all mine, Mickey. you hear me? Mick? Fuck, I'm getting close. Are you close Mickey? I want to cum in you. Can I? Please? Are you close? I want to wait for you. Fuck."

Mickey had started stroking himself as Ian said all kinds of shit that absolutely wrecked him, he was close to the edge. 

"I'm gonna cum Ian, fuck, yes, fill me up, give me all of it, please, fuck me harder, give it all to me, harder Ian!" 

A couple more thrusts to his prostate had Mickey releasing all over the blanket beneath him. The fire spread from Ian's groin through the rest of his body as he came deep inside of his boyfriend at the same time. 

"Holy shit," Ian panted as he gently leaned over Mickey's back and placed a kiss on the small of his neck. 

"I second that," the exhausted brunette replied. 

Standing up Mickey reached for Ian's hand and lead him into the bathroom to shower. The brunette turned on the water and let it heat up as he tried to avoid letting Ian's cum drip down his legs. 

"Don't know what it is, but everything you do is fucking sexy," Ian said wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist from behind. Resting his head on the brunette's shoulder he buried his nose in his neck, "Fuck, I love the way you smell." 

"Get your goofy ass in the shower," a smirking Mickey said. 

Ian stood directly under the warm spray and hogged all the water from Mickey. 

"You look like a fucking wet rat," Mickey said moving Ian's hair out of his face, "share the fucking water, Gallagher." 

"So what are we doing today, boyfriend?" Ian said as he pinched Mickey's side. 

"We can do some more fucking, that's pretty fun," Mickey said wagging his eyebrows at the redhead. 

"It is, it is. But I was thinking some food. Maybe something else?" 

"What? You expect more dates, Gallagher?" a joking Mickey questioned, "guess I could do that, you are pretty fucking cute," he finished looping his arms around Ian's neck to pull him down for a kiss. 

Neither man had been in a romantic relationship before and here they both were acting like it was the easiest thing in the world. Mickey had almost forgotten that he was significantly older than Ian. Ian had a lot of growing up to do. Why would he want to get in deep with someone at his age? Mickey could have never imagined being this into someone at 18. Mickey thought this might be a conversation for them in the near future, but not now. He was going to enjoy every moment he could with his gorgeous redhead on this beautiful day. 


	11. Doubt

Mickey ran out and got takeout Chinese for himself and the redhead. Going out would be fun, but staying in and watching movies, cuddling and fucking was more his pace. The brunette had never been so into another person, he just wanted Ian all to himself today.

Ian had wanted to go out, but when Mickey pitched the idea of staying in and getting food, he was all in. His new boyfriend was so attentive and into him. Ian had wondered if it was because he was older, you know that "wisdom comes with age" saying or whatever. The redhead certainly wasn't selfish but he found himself wondering if he could emotionally give Mickey as much as Mickey seemed to be giving him. All of a sudden the redhead was doubting if being in a relationship with a man so much older was going to work, if he was mature enough to make it work.

Tuesday ended with Ian and Mickey reluctantly untangling from each other and going their separate ways. Ian had promised Fiona he would help at the diner that evening and Mickey had to prep for the rest of his classes for the week. 

"Hey Fi, how much of an age gap is too much in a relationship?" Ian questioned as he washed dishes at the diner. 

"Who's the guy, Ian?" Fiona countered with her own question. 

Ian laughed, "don't worry about that right now, answer my question." 

"You haven't been home much recently, should have figured a guy was the reason why," Fiona smirked, "age shouldn't matter unless both parties involved make it matter, but I'd rather not see you with an old, married man again." 

"No, not an old man. I guess I more want to know if a man my age could make a relationship with an older guy, let's say late twenties work, like, am I just too immature to emotionally give that person what he needs?" 

Fiona looked at Ian wide-eyed, "Whoa, sounds like someone has some feelings for someone, you have never talked about anyone like this. Sure, you are young and inexperienced but if you feel deeply about someone usually all the rest of the stuff comes naturally." 

Ian was too much in his head. He had already opened himself up to Mickey about his past and his feelings toward the brunette, why was he doubting this now? Probably because it's one of the only issues they hadn't discussed. Mickey had been very concerned about getting involved with a student but the age factor had never been mentioned. But then they were also exclusive now so it must not matter to Mickey.

Mickey spent the evening looking through his textbooks and coming up with his lesson plans. Of course, Ian was constantly on his mind. Had he gone too fast with Ian? He'd promised himself he would never get involved with a student, not just because it was against the rules but also because it was an inappropriate thing to do. The brunette had felt infatuation before and that isn't what he felt with Ian. It was distinctly different. Not only did he physically crave the redhead but he deeply cared for him. He wanted to know him inside and out. It wasn't something he could have ignored being as he'd never felt it before. 

"It's morning again," Professor Milkovich said with a crooked smile to his class, "time for more learning." 

Ian watched his professor as he walked around the classroom and enthusiastically taught his students. He really loved what he did, Ian thought to himself. He hoped one day he could find something he loved that much. The redhead had read the assigned chapters last night but hadn't gotten much sleep, he'd worried too much about if he was doing the right thing if he could make Mickey happy in the ways he deserved. 

Mickey had never imagined he would be teaching. Back in his youth the best he could hope for is not staying in prison for his whole life. He hated school and he hated learning. After he turned 18 he decided enough was enough. He forced himself to get his GED and go to college. Expecting to only get a trade certificate he ended up taking a liking learning about criminal behaviors, what makes people do what they do, juvenile delinquency, incarceration and recidivism rates. Growing up a criminal he had a different perspective on it all and he felt that made him a teacher more understanding of all aspects. Today in class they were focusing on incarceration. Mickey shared some of his experience in juvenile detention and asked if anyone had any similar stories about juvie, jail or prison they wanted to share, his students trusted him and that meant a lot. 

"Ian, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Mickey asked as he made eye contact with the redhead. 

"I grew up poor, without stable parents and south side so I have quite a few stories," the redhead said smirking at his professor, "never did any time in juvie but did spend a night or two in jail, oh and visited my dad in jail on numerous occasions" Ian finished gaining nervous laughter from his peers. 

Mickey asked the remaining students if they had any experiences to share and then it was time for class to dismiss. 

"Okay, a 2-page essay on incarceration and your opinions on the subject due Monday.

Mickey watched his students filed out of the classroom and secretly hoped Ian would stay behind. The redhead walked out of the classroom without even a nod in Mickey's direction. 

Ian (10:32am): meet me at the bench? 

Mickey was relieved to hear his phone vibrate and see it was a text from Ian. Packing up his books and papers Mickey headed out the door. 

The redhead sat on the bench looking tired and uneasy as Mickey sat beside him. 

"Hey," Mickey said quietly feeling like something was off with Ian. 

"Enjoyed today's class," Ian said with a soft smile, "it's hard not to be able to talk to or touch you whenever I want when we are in the same room." Ian knew he was pouting and he hoped it wouldn't completely turn Mickey off to him. 

"You okay, Ian? You seem off. Is something wrong?" Mickey asked as he almost instinctively grabbed Ian's hand but then realized where they were. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," Ian lied. He was feeling insecure about himself and their relationship but right now wasn't the time or place to discuss it. 

"Fuck, I gotta go," the brunette said looking at the time on his phone, "staff meeting before my next class. I'll call you later, okay?" 

"Alright, have a good one," a reluctant redhead responded as he watched his boyfriend walk away. Not being able to kiss or touch him made Ian's anxiety even worse. 

Mickey didn't know if he had done something wrong. He felt bad he had to go so fast and couldn't talk to his boyfriend more. He also felt guilty he couldn't kiss him goodbye. Ian had looked like something bothering him. Fuck. 

After Mickey's meeting and before his next class started he had a minute to shoot off a text to Ian. 

Mickey (11:47am): u sure u okay? seemed like something was bothering u. I wanted to kiss u so fuckin bad. 

Ian (11:49am): just an off day, miss u 

Mickey (11:53am): ill call u after class, miss ur goofy ass 

Ian decided he would wait to talk to Mickey about this stupid age difference thing. Probably right now when he was feeling particularly immature wasn't the best time anyway. 

Mickey made it through his afternoon class but remembered that Ian was currently in his class so he couldn't call him. The thought had crossed his mind that this whole thing might boil down to Ian's age and that he can't communicate his feelings appropriately yet. But hell, it wasn't like Mickey could do that either at his current age. He didn't care about the age difference as long as Ian wasn't planning on fucking him over with an "I'm too young for something so serious" after Mickey was already in deep.

Mickey (4:42pm): ill miss u tonight, hope class isnt to brutal 

Mickey hadn't heard from Ian since he sent his last text saying he would call the redhead. He thought he would have heard from him after his afternoon class ended and before his evening class started. Staring at his phone Mickey finally received a reply. 

Ian (4:51pm): sorry things got hectic, can I call u after class? 

Mickey (4:55pm): yes, need to hear ur voice 

Mickey was being clingy and he really didn't fucking care. Ian made him feel this way. Like he wanted to talk to him even when there was nothing to talk about. Fuck he hoped him and Ian were okay. 


	12. Home to You

Mickey patiently waited for that call from Ian. It was now 9:00 and still nothing. About 10 minutes later his phone finally started ringing. 

Ian had a long day and his science class and lab last three and a half hours, he was wiped. After getting off the L near his house Ian sat down on the front porch and finally dialed his boyfriend. 

"About time, Gallagher." 

"Hey, sorry Mick. It turned out to be a crazy day. Fuck I miss you."

"I miss you. I mean, really miss you. Is everything okay, Ian? Like, with us?" Mickey questioned. 

"Fuck. I was feeling insecure today. I was too much in my head thinking maybe I'm just too young and immature for you," Ian said with hesitancy in his voice. 

"You don't gotta worry about the age difference, Ian. It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. It will only bother me if you decide to start fucking around on me because you think you are too young for a relationship. Fuck, I'm new to all of this too, remember. I've never dated anyone. I'm serious." Mickey said relieved they were having this conversation. 

"No way. I could never hurt you. I care too fucking much."

"Well, then we are good. I wish you were here. Sleeping alone is quickly becoming one of my least favorite things," the brunette said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"Me too. I gotta work in the morning, but tomorrow night after your class?" 

"You can let yourself in. It would be nice coming home to you." 

"It's a plan. Night Mick. Sweet dreams, but only about me," Ian said lightening up for the first time. 

"Night Ian." 

The men hung up and Ian headed inside. Lip and Carl were on the couch watching some horror flick and Ian sat down with them, happy to get lost in a mindless movie. About an hour later his phone chimed, a message from Mickey. 

Mickey (10:22pm): im cold, where the fuck r u? ;) 

Ian smiled and typed a message back. 

Ian (10:25pm): missin u 2, send me a pic 

"The fuck you smiling at?" Lip asked the redhead who grinning at his phone like a fool. 

"None of your business," Ian smirked at his brother and waited to see if Mickey would comply. 

"Must be a guy," Carl said, "waiting for a dick pic, huh?" 

"Maybe," Ian replied as he left the couch and punched his younger brother in the arm. He wanted a picture of the brunette's gorgeous face but he'd also take a dick pic. "I'm out," Ian said as he started up the stairs to his room. 

Laying down on his bed Ian finally got a reply from his boyfriend, seeing that an image was attached. 

Mickey (10:36pm): fuck off *image attached*

Mickey had sent a pic. He smiled at the camera as he flipped it off. Fuck he was hot. Ian snapped a similar pic and shot it back to the brunette. Waiting for a response Ian closed his eyes and was jolted awake by the sound of another text coming in from Mickey. 

Mickey (10:45pm): ur hot, gnite 

Ian (10:45pm): u R hot, and ill show u just how much i think so tomorrow. 

The redhead drifted to sleep with thoughts of his boyfriend and how good he was going to treat him tomorrow night. Ian loved every inch of Mickey's deliciously thick body. 

Ian woke up early enough to make it to the diner for work. Fiona didn't give him set hours but more suggestions of times she would like his help. He had thinking more and more lately of what he wanted to do with his life and being an EMT was at the top of his list. He was considering making the decision to apply for the program soon, he wanted to talk to Mickey about it. Tonight. 

Mickey didn't have much going on today except his evening class. He came close to going to Patsy's Diner to catch a glimpse of his redhead but thought better of it because that seemed too creepy. Instead, he decided to take a run, he didn't exercise often but he'd felt more like keeping his body in shape since meeting Ian. He couldn't wait to go home tonight and find his man in his house. 

Mickey (2:23pm): is it tonight yet? Leaving my key under the mat, come over whenever 

Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and decided it was a good time for a smoke break. His favorite moments of his day were hearing from his dark-haired man. Lighting up a cigarette Ian unlocked his phone and read the text from Mickey. Ian grinned as he typed out his message. 

Ian (2:31pm): ill be there, need to show u how much ive missed u. 

Mickey's dick twitched at the thought of the things they would do to each other tonight, he couldn't get enough of the redhead. He had never been so turned on before. Ian took it all to the next level. 

Mickey (2:32pm): need u. bad. 

Ian (2:35pm): im all yours, see u later 

Finishing up at the diner Ian went home and showered before he headed over to Mickey's place. He was going to get there in plenty of time to make a quick meal of mac & cheese just in case Mickey was hungry when he got home. Ian was hungry, hungry for Mickey. He was going to take care of him tonight. He never got tired of pleasing his boyfriend. 

Mickey (7:34pm): on my way 

Ian (7:35pm): u hungry? 

Mickey (7:35pm): for ur dick 

Ian chuckled as he read his last message from Mickey. Removing his clothes Ian laid down on the brunette's bed and squeezed some lube from the bottle by the bed into his hands. Imagining his boyfriends perfect ass and thick thighs Ian started stroking himself, getting very hard, very fast. 

Mickey couldn't have gotten home any faster than he did. He through the door and saw that Ian had been busy in the kitchen, he didn't have time for that right now. 

"Iannnnnnn???" Mickey called as he walked took off his shoes threw his bag on the couch. 

Walking into his bedroom he found Ian sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking his huge cock and biting his lip suggestively. 

"You shouldn't have started without me but I'm happy to come home to a show," Mickey said nodding his head appreciatively. Reaching to take hold of Ian's throbbing dick, the redhead slapped his hand away. 

"Nope, gonna handle you first," Ian said to a wide-eyed Mickey complying as Ian pushed him down onto the bed. 

"At least fucking kiss me, Ian, I need it," the brunette said craving contact.

Crawling on top of the brunette Ian kissed his pink, pouty lips and licked his way into Mickey's mouth. He let their tongues dance before he broke contact and made his way down his thick body.

"Fuck, I'm hungry Mick," Ian said as he unzipped the brunette's jeans and wiggled them down over his thick thighs. "Gonna fucking devour you," the redhead whispered as he ghosted his mouth over the generous bulge in Mickey's boxers. Ian sat up and removed Mickey's shirt and ran his hands all over his lover's chest and behind him grabbing his ample ass cheeks. 

"Fuck, you are amazing," Mickey breathed into Ian's mouth as the redhead kissed him again, grabbing for the brunette's hard cock just waiting for attention. 

Mickey reached to touch Ian and Ian gently removed his hand, "not yet, baby, you first." 

Ian slowly removed Mickey's boxers and let his tongue find the sensitive slit of Mickey's cock, already leaking. Licking away the pooled liquid, Ian gently slid his tongue back and forth over his head. Mickey moaned quietly and grabbed fistsful of sheets as Ian took him down his throat. "Mmmmmm," Ian hummed around Mickey's dick, "you taste so good baby." 

Between not being able to touch Ian and the insane pleasure the redhead was giving him Mickey hoped he wouldn't lose it already, "Fuck Ian, slow down, I'm gonna cum if you keep that shit up." 

Letting Mickey's thick cock drop from his mouth, Ian used his hand to collect the spit from his chin and used it to finger Mickey's hole. Using one finger he carefully dipped into him and watched his finger disappear between the fleshy mounds, in and out, in and out. Mickey squirmed at the sensation and watched as Ian entered another finger, opening Mickey up nice and good for him. 

"Let me ride you," Mickey said sitting up and pushing Ian down onto the bed. Grabbing the lube the brunette poured some into his hands and finally touched his lover, stroking Ian's hard length as he kissed his way up the redhead's chest and into his mouth. Straddling Ian, Mickey lined up his hole with Ian's cock and slowly sat down onto his lover, relishing every inch he felt fill him up completely. Mickey stayed seated on Ian's dick and then used his muscular thighs lift himself up and then back down. 

Ian watched in awe as Mickey expertly rode his cock. The brunette's thick dick bobbed in front of him as his head rolled back and he moaned in pleasure. Spitting in his hand Mickey grabbed his dick and stroked himself as he continued to ride Ian. "You are so sexy, Mickey, fuck, I'm gonna cum." 

That was it, Ian's words pushed the brunette over the edge as he felt the fire spread from his groin to every nerve in his body. Mickey bounced harder on Ian's cock, letting him hit his prostate as he stroked himself through one of the most intense orgasms of his life. 

As Mickey's came in white-hot streams all over his stomach, Ian came deep inside Mickey, giving his lover every last drop he had. 

"You turn me out, Gallagher, every fucking time," Mickey smirked as he climbed off of Ian and reached for a nearby towel to clean himself and the redhead off with. 

"Come here," Ian said reaching for Mickey, "just lay with me," and with that Ian wrapped the brunette in his arms and pulled him into his body. 


	13. Soft

Mickey had never in his life been this fucking soft for someone. But here he was, wrapped in his boyfriends' arms and he never wanted Ian to let go.

"I made you dinner if you are hungry," Ian said quietly pressing a soft kiss against Mickey's temple. 

"I'm famished," the brunette replied rolling out of bed and starting toward the door, "care to join me?"

Both men pulled on their boxers and headed to the kitchen. Ian reheated his famous mac & cheese and pulled a beer out of the fridge for each of them. Sitting down at the small dining table Ian smirked at Mickey. 

"The fuck you smiling at, Gallagher?" Mickey asked shoving a fork full of the cheesy pasta into his mouth. 

"Just thinking about how fucking cute my boyfriend is. And how domestic I feel right now. Pleased my man and made him dinner," the redhead said triumphantly. 

"Mmmm, you did do both of those things but don't be calling me cute, I have the thugesque professor image to uphold," Mickey replied with a sideways grin. 

"If they only knew the Mickey I know," the smiling redhead said, "so hey, been seriously considering applying for the EMT program. Guess I'm just nervous about finally pulling the trigger on it," a nervous Ian said purposely changing the subject. 

"Ian, there's no rush, but if you wanna do it, fucking do it. That's the only way I ended up where I am. This coming from someone who hated school and not only went to college but now teaches it," Mickey said making eye contact with the green-eyed man, "you would fucking kick ass as an EMT, freckles."

Mickey realized at that moment just how much he cared about Ian Gallagher. He could see the worry and anxiety in the redhead's eyes and hated that Ian could ever think he couldn't do something, that he had doubts about himself. Mickey knew he could do anything he set his mind to.

"You think? Fuck it, I'll do it." 

The men finished their food in silence when Mickey finally broke it with a question that even surprised himself. 

"Sooooo, have you told your family about us at all?" 

"Nah, they have been trying to get it outta me but I haven't budged. None of their fucking business." 

"You can tell em if you want," Mickey said as he nudged his tattooed knuckles against his nose, trying to make it seem like he didn't really care when he really did. 

"Oh yeah?" Ian questioned, surprised Mickey had even brought the topic up. They had never really talked about family. Well, besides Frank and his alcohol-induced antics. 

"Sure, wouldn't mind meeting some of the other Gallaghers," the brunette replied playing it cool like he hadn't just asked to meet his boyfriends family. 

"Alright, I'd love to show you off, " Ian said knowing not to push his luck by making a huge deal out of it. 

"Fuck off," Mickey eyed Ian, "you are the one that looks like a fucking Greek God," the brunette laughed. 

Leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, Ian grabbed Mickey's thigh, "thick in all the right places, baby." 

Ian didn't worry about telling his family about Mickey. Sure, they would probably tell him it wasn't a good idea at first but they were south side, dating your professor wasn't worth the bat of an eye around here. It made Ian insanely happy that Mickey had brought the topic up.

"Let's go to bed, red," Mickey smirked at Ian because of his insanely clever rhyme game. 

Ian trailed Mickey into the bedroom, watching the brunette's ass jiggle under his thin boxer shorts as he walked. "Fuck Mick, you have an ass that won't quit!" Ian said as he wagged his tongue. 

"Lay down and shut up," Mickey replied as he playfully pushed the redhead on the bed. Crawling into the space next to Ian, Mickey slung his arm over his boyfriend and rested his head on his chest. 

Mickey melted into Ian's arms and listened to the steady beat of Ian's heart in his chest. He couldn't help to feel love overtake him. Never having been in love he couldn't say he definitely was, but he knew he'd protect Ian's heart with his life if need be. This man meant a whole fucking lot to him. And to think he'd only met this freckled redhead last week.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend Ian felt as Mickey let his entire body relax into him. He had never felt anything like this before. His heart felt like it would leap out of his chest, he felt content, he felt wanted, he felt loved. And even better, he felt all the same things for the man in his arms. 

Ian rolled out of bed Friday morning and ran to the corner coffee shop to get coffee and muffins for breakfast. Mickey was just waking when he returned and shoved the steaming, fragrant coffee under his nose. 

"You like mornings, Gallagher? It isn't even 8," Mickey asked groggily as he sat up and took the warm cup from Ian's hands. 

"Only when I'm waking up with you," Ian replied as he pressed his lips against Mickey's and kissed his boyfriend softly. "I gotta go help at the diner." 

"Fuck, okay," the brunette said taking a sip of the hot liquid, "shower before you leave?" 

"Hell yes," Ian said shedding all his clothes in about 2 seconds flat. Ian pulled Mickey out of bed and dropped his boxers to reveal a surprise in the form of morning wood. The redhead smirked at his boyfriend. 

"This," Mickey said grabbing his hard dick, "is all biology, not because your ginger ass just went stark naked." 

"Mmmhmm, sure." 

"Fuck it, I'm always hard for you," Mickey relented as the men stepped into the shower. As soon as the glass shower door closed Ian pushed Mickey up against it and leaned down to his ear. 

"And you have no idea what you do to me, Mr. Milkovich," Ian whispered into the brunette's ear. 

This was one time Mickey enjoyed being called Mr. At the utterance of his last words, Mickey felt the redhead's cock harden against his leg. Still pinned against the shower door, Mickey cupped his hands around Ian's head and passionately kissed his boyfriend under the warm cascade of water. Desperate to inhale Ian's breath Mickey kissed him like he needed him to survive. 

Ian couldn't get enough of his raven-haired boyfriend. He was very sexual to begin with but his attraction to Mickey far exceeded anything he had ever felt before. He wasn't just attracted to his body but his entire being.

Pushing Ian back into the shower wall, Mickey continued to kiss Ian, using his tongue to explore every inch of Ian's mouth. "So fucking hot," Mickey crooned as he reached down to start stroking both his and Ian's dicks simultaneously. 

"Fuck," Ian said as he pulled his lips from Mickey's to watch the brunette working them both at the same time. 

"You like that baby? Hmmm?" Mickey whispered leaning to suction his lips to Ian's neck. The brunette gently sucked and kissed as the redhead's head lulled back, Mickey got so turned on knowing he was pleasing his man. 

"You turn me out, Mick, I can't get enough, you are so fucking perfect," Ian said reaching around to palm and knead Mickey's thick ass cheeks, "gonna make me cum." The way Mickey was stroking both men with one hand was weirdly intimate and so fucking sexy Ian couldn't take it. "Cum with me, pretty please," Ian pleaded. 

Crashing his mouth back into Ian's, Mickey kissed his boyfriend through the orgasms that rocked both of their bodies at the same time. "Damn Gallagher," Mickey smirked as the warm white liquid the men had released washed down the drain with the water. 

"Back to reality," Ian said as he pulled on his clothes to get ready to leave. 

"Yeah, knock out this class and I'm good to go for the weekend." 

"Ill text you later, let you know what I have going on tonight," the redhead replied hating that he had to say goodbye to Mickey. 

"Got me all kinds of fucked up on you, Gallagher," Mickey said quietly.

"Hope you know I feel the same way," Ian said grabbing Mickey's hand and lacing their fingers together. 

"Really fucking gay," Mickey chuckled, "but I fucking love it." 

Mickey almost continued with, 'and I fucking love you too,' and although he probably really did feel that way, he needed to pump the brakes on this, for the time being, after only two weeks could he love him already? 


	14. Gallaghers

Ian worked at the diner until closing and then drove home with Fiona. Lip was home so it was a good time to bring up Mickey to his two older siblings.

Ian (11:17pm): hey, at home, gonna tell them about u 

Mickey (11:18pm): ok, wish u were here, call me after 

"Yo Ian, you hanging out tonight or are you off to fuck a new piece of ass?" Lip asked handing Ian a beer. 

"I've actually been seeing one piece of ass for a couple of weeks now, well actually, we are kind of only seeing each other" Ian said preparing for merciless jokes about to be cracked at his expense. 

Sitting down across from Ian at the table, Fiona and Lip's mouths hung open, speechless, they knew him to hit it and quit it, never once showing any desire to be locked down. 

"The fuck, Ian? A boyfriend?" Fiona questioned. 

"Don't act like it's unheard of, Fi, I took a liking to someone and we decided we only wanted to fuck each other," Ian smirked at his sister. 

"Must be something special if my horndog of a brother has already locked it down," Lip replied. 

"So, here's the thing, he's...he's kinda, my professor," Ian managed to mumble so quietly hoping maybe somehow that would soften the blow. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?!" a protective Fiona flew out of her seat and started pacing, "fuck no, Ian, no fucking old pervs, absolutely not!" 

"Fucking your teacher, huh?" Lip laughed, I've heard worse. 

"Chill the fuck out, Fi. He's late twenties, not 60's. I promise. I can show you his picture. Lip, you already know." Ian said pulling out his phone and finding the picture from the community colleges website that Ian saved that first time he looked Mickey up. 

"Whoa wait, Milkovich?" Lip asked as the lightbulb went off in his head. 

"Uh huh," Ian replied showing the picture of his boyfriend to his siblings. 

"Seriously Ian? You had to go and fuck your professor?" an agitated Fiona said as she continued to pace the room. 

"It's more than that, Fiona. It was actually his idea for me to have this conversation you," Ian said quietly hoping she'd recognize how serious he was taking this. 

"Mickey Milkovich?? Didn't see that coming, good for him, and for you bro," Lip shot a reassuring smile at his little brother. 

"Okay, okay, I'm okay," Fiona said resting her hand on Ian's cheek and smiling, "you are happy, I can see that, that is what matters."

Ian breathed a sigh of relief happy to know that the worst of the worries were over, Lip didn't give a fuck and Fiona realized there were more serious things it could be. See, all about that 'it could always be worse' south side mentality.

"Certainly have never felt this way about anyone, he is really fucking amazing," Ian said trying not to get too sappy. But he felt so sappy when it came to Mickey. 

"Have him over tomorrow, we are having that little 'end of summer' bash, see if he can handle us Gallaghers," Fiona said winking at Ian, clearly over the worries she just had. 

"I'll see if he is up to it," Ian replied opening the back door to step outside and light up a cigarette while he called Mickey. 

"Mind blown!" Lip called after his brother as he closed the door. 

Ian smirked and dialed his boyfriend, excited to hear his voice. 

"Bout time Gallagher," Mickey answered on the first ring. 

"You sound sleepy," Ian said, "fall asleep on me, Mick?" 

"Maybe," Mickey yawned, "how'd it go?" 

"Really good actually, Fiona freaked out for a second, Lip's mind was blown. They want you to come over tomorrow night for a little Gallagher party. You wanna?" 

"Sure, why not? I'm in. Now come here," Mickey said slyly, "I miss your ginger ass." 

"I miss you too but go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Fine," Mickey said obviously pouting, "but you owe me a hot pic when we hang up." 

"What the fuck kind of hot picture?" Ian asked. 

"It means use your fucking imagination and make your boyfriend happy. Night Gallagher." Mickey said laughing. 

"Night Mick." 

Ian puffed on his cigarette a couple more times thinking about what kind of picture Mickey was really looking for. Standing up Ian lifted his shirt, unbuttoned his jeans and let the camera catch the V he had worked hard for, you know that one that looks like it's pointing right to your dick, Mickey would enjoy that, Ian smiled to himself. Extending his arm out to also catch his face in what he hoped was a seductive look. He even bit his bottom lip and all. Okay yes, Mickey would like this, Ian thought as he sent the picture to his boyfriend. 

Mickey (11:55pm): fuckin perfect, and it's all mine 

Ian (11:59pm): yes, it is, hope that was a sweet enough pic for u ;) 

Mickey (12:03am): fuck yes now i gotta jack off before i go to sleep, since ur ass couldnt come service me tonite :P 

Ian (12:04am): no don't, save it for me for tomorrow, gonna make u cum untouched again 

Mickey (12:05am): what gonna fuck me at ur family party, not sure im down for that gallagher 

Ian (12:07am): patience Mick, patience 

Mickey didn't know it yet but Ian was going to be by his place in the morning. He was going to wake up his boyfriend with a coffee and a morning run. He'd hope Mickey would be down for it, Ian didn't keep this physique without putting some work in. Running with Mick, watching his ass bounce up and down, seemed like a great incentive to keep it this way. 

Ian hadn't previously been a morning person, Mickey made him want to be one though. Knowing he would see Mickey was a great motivator to get his day started as soon as possible. Ian threw on his gray sweatpants, black tank, tennis shoes and left for Mickey's. 

Mickey woke up to a pounding on his door. "What the fuck???" Mickey yelled as he checked the clock. 8:16. Padding to the front door he hoped whoever was behind it was prepared to die. 

"This better be a fucking life or death situation," the brunette shouted as he threw open the front door. There stood his cute as fuck redhead, wearing sweatpants that perfectly outlined his massive dick, holding a cup of coffee and a huge fucking grin plastered on his face. 

"Life, definitely a life situation, time for a run, Mick, it will add years to your life," Ian said as he thrust the coffee into Mickey's hand and playfully slapped his boyfriend's ass. 

"Okay, so seeing you in those sweatpants made it worth it, but you lost me after run, Gallagher."

"Drink up, sunshine! Then change. We are going to be boyfriends that run together," a playful redhead said to the grumpy brunette. 

"Fuck off," Mickey said but immediately followed with a "fine." 

"I knew you'd see it my way," Ian said pressing his lips against Mickey's. 

Fifteen minutes later Mickey had finished his coffee and changed into gym shorts and a tank. He really didn't want to run this fucking early but it was hard to say no to Ian, especially looking like that, his shirt hugged his perfect abs and sweatpants his tight little ass. 

The men ran 5 miles, Ian pleasantly surprised by how Mickey actually seemed to enjoy running. Ian could have gone many more miles but had errands to run to prepare for the little shindig at the Gallagher house tonight. 

"Come in and shower with me," Mickey said looking the sweaty redhead up and down, nodding in appreciation at how hot he looked. 

Pushing Mickey up against the door Ian leaned down to Mickey's ear, "I can't baby, I have to do some stuff for tonight, but remember, no touching yourself," Ian whispered and nuzzled into the brunette's neck. "Fuck you smell good," Ian crooned as he inhaled the sweaty, masculine scent coming off of Mickey.

"Fuckin' tease," Mickey said biting his lip and catching Ian's mouth before he pulled away, "it better be worth it," the brunette breathed into Ian's mouth. 

"Oh, it will," the redhead said before he turned around to leave, "I'll see you tonight, Mick." 

Ian smiled as he left. A little teasing never hurt, right? 


	15. Intoxicated

A Gallagher bash wasn't usually a fancy affair but since it was the first time Mickey would be meeting his family Ian wanted to make sure it was well stocked with good food and alcohol. So Ian went home, showered and offered to run errands with Fiona. He was sure Mickey was frustrated with the way Ian had left him but he would make it up to him.

Mickey (1:11pm): what time should i be there u big fuckin tease? 

Ian (1:25pm): 7, u know my word is good, u will get urs later bby 

Mickey was only kind of frustrated with Ian, it was a pleasant surprise to see him this morning so he couldn't be too mad. But fuck could that redhead be a tease. He was looking forward to seeing how Ian would make it up to him. 

He wasn't worried about meeting the Gallagher clan, south side knew south side. He had dealt with Frank in the past, met Lip and knew of Fiona and the others. 

It was close to 7 and for some reason Ian was nervous. Not only was Mickey meeting his family but it was the first time they could actually be a couple in front of others. Ian planned on touching his boyfriend as often as he could, he already had a couple of shots to calm his nerves. He knew Mickey would get along with his siblings, not only could he hold his own but he was south side, Kev & V too, he might even know them. 

Mickey pulled up to the Gallagher house and parked. The redhead was on the porch with a pretty brunette, obviously Fiona. Ian took one last drag of his cigarette and met Mickey at the gate. "Hey baby," Ian said as Mickey met his eyes. 

"Good to see you, red," Mickey replied nodding at Fiona as he walked toward the house. 

"Mickey, this is Fiona. Fiona, Mickey." 

Fiona playfully gave Mickey the eye and then broke out into a huge smile and hugged him warmly, "Nice to meet you, Mickey. Damn, Ian, he's hot," Fiona said giving Ian a thumbs up. 

Ian could feel his face flush red as he mouthed 'sorry' to his boyfriend. 

"You too, and thanks, I guess," Mickey said laughing. 

"Let's get a beer," Ian said motioning the brunette to go inside. 

Mickey followed the redhead into the house ready to meet more of the Gallagher clan. 

"Mickey, this is Lip, Kev, V and that one over there is Debbie," Ian said pointing to each person, ending with the only other one that had red hair. 

"Mickey, nice to meet you," the brunette said shaking hands with the three adults and waving at Debbie. 

"Professor Milkovich sleeping with my brother, the student," Lip grinned and complete the handshake with a pat on Mickey's shoulder, "I've seen you around." 

"What can I say, I have a way with people," Mickey grinned as he accepted a beer from Kev. 

"Kev and V live next door, own The Alibi," the redhead said looping his arm around Mickey's waist. 

Public displays of affection were a new thing to Mickey, along with everything else. He didn't hate it, that was for sure. Feeling Ian's strong chest against his back and his arm pulling him close made him feel some sort of way. It made him feel safe. Ian making sure everyone knew Mickey was his, it was nice. Really nice. 

"We don't care that you are his professor but don't hurt with my baby boy, I'll come after you," V said with a smile as sweet as sugar. 

"Don't fuck with mama bear!" Kev laughed as he kissed his wife on the cheek. 

"Okay, okay, shots anyone?" Ian asked pouring 5 shots of whiskey. 

"Yeah, let's toast to these two happy fuckers," Lip said putting an arm around Ian & Mickey. 

"To butt buddies!!!" Kev yelled making sure his glass hit everyone's elses before he drank. 

"The fuck?!" Mickey laughed as he clinked his class and swallowed his shot. 

"He's a fucking riot, huh?" the redhead leaned close to whisper to his boyfriend, "another?" Ian poured himself and Mickey another shot while the others got lost in conversation. 

"Wow Gallagher, trying to get me drunk?" Mickey asked picking up his glass again. 

"Maybe, here's to you and that perfect fucking ass!" Ian said as he downed his shot and watched Mickey take his. 

Mickey smirked and leaned in close to Ian, wanting to be as close as possible to his boyfriend. Inhaling his scent Mickey felt intoxicated not only by the alcohol now coursing through his body but also by the presence of Ian. 

All of a sudden the music that had been quiet a moment before was blasting through the house. Ian, having just poured another shot for him and the brunette swallowed it and let his body start moving to the music as he swayed around the kitchen. 

The brunette watched as the redhead gyrated his hips and slightly lifted up his shirt to give Mickey a peek at his perfectly sculpted abs. Mickey licked his lips appreciatively as the redhead moved closer to him. 

"I'm gonna fuck you soon," Ian purred into Mickey's ear as he pulled Mickey into his arms. 

"Oh yeah? Right here in the kitchen?" the brunette asked jokingly. 

"Let's go out back," Ian said grabbing Mickey's hand and leading him out the door. 

As soon as the door was shut and Ian made sure the coast was clear he pushed Mickey against it and rutted his thigh into the brunette's crotch, catching Mickey's full bottom lip in between his teeth and then sucking gently. 

"Goddamn Gallagher," Mickey exhaled into Ian's mouth feeling Ian's dick get hard against his leg. 

"Told you I would make it up to you." 

Ian slotted his mouth against Mickey's and let their tongues find each other and tangle together. The redhead rubbed his erection against Mickey's thigh as he palmed Mickey's growing bulge. 

"I don't think we should fuck right here," Mickey smiled as he looked Ian in the eyes. 

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand, opened the door and pushed past the people in the kitchen, walking upstairs to his room. Slamming the door behind him he stripped off Mickey's shirt and his own. Dropping his pants and letting his hard dick stand at attention he helped Mickey remove his and ordered the brunette to get on his hands and knees on the bed. 

"Don't touch yourself," Ian said as he grabbed his bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers, "gonna keep my promise, make you cum untouched."

Ian looked at his boyfriend and his plump ass, ready to absolutely destroy it. First teasing Mickey's hole Ian drug his finger over the tight ring before plunging his finger in and opening him up. Adding another finger Ian lubed his cock at the same time, ready to be inside of Mickey. 

"Fuck Ian, just get inside me," Mickey begged as his head hung below his shoulders. 

Letting the head of his cock sit at Mickey's hole Ian placed his hands of on the brunette's hips and start slowly inching his way into his boyfriend. After filling him all the way up Ian started rocking into Mickey, watching his dick effortlessly sliding in and out of his tight hole, ass cheeks jiggling at the motion. 

Leaning over to cover Mickey's back with his chest Ian gently kissed the back of his lover's neck. "I want you to cum baby, really hard, just for me. Can you do that?" Hmmm, baby?" Ian crooned into Mickey's ear as he placed kisses on his shoulder blade. 

"Yes, I can," Mickey replied softly, knowing he was going to completely lose it at any moment. Ian Gallagher turned him out like no one ever had, he was utterly fucking wrecked by this redhead. 

Ian straightened up behind Mickey and started slamming into him, large hands gripping thick hips, the redhead listened to Mickey moan his name as he cautioned he was going to cum. 

"Fuck me harder, Ian, harder," Mickey begged as Ian railed into his hole, slamming into the brunette's prostate over and over again. 

Mickey didn't care they were in Ian's twin sized bed, in his house that was filled with his family. He came so hard every nerve in his body was on fire. Fuck, what was that? It wasn't only pleasure. It was something else too. 

It was love. 


	16. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is roughly 15 and Debbie roughly 13.

Ian quickly followed Mickey over the edge, coming deep inside his brunette boyfriend. Mickey had Ian all sorts of fucked up. He was young but he knew this feeling he had wasn't just lust. He was so deeply attracted to every part of Mickey, not just his body. 

"Fuck, I'll never get over this feeling you give me, Mick," Ian said softly as he found a towel to clean himself and Mickey up with. He hoped his boyfriend would be receptive to him sharing his feelings.

Mickey rolled onto his back as he processed what Ian said. He could hear the laughs and hollers of the Gallaghers and their friends downstairs. Here in Ian's room, the place the redhead grew up in and became the man he is today made Mickey feel special. He heard what Ian said. Fuck, he felt the same way. He still didn't know how to properly show his emotions and Ian deserved to know how much he meant to him. 

Ian laid down next to Mickey and rested his head on the brunette's chest, Mickey let his arm fall over Ian's shoulder and pulled him closer to his body. 

"I really fucking like you Ian, don't want this feeling to ever end" Mickey whispered as he moved his finger in a circle over Ian's skin. 

"Everything is different with you, with us, it's so easy, so comfortable," Ian said. 

"I feel that too, fuck, got me all sorts of fucked up on you, Gallagher," the brunette smiled and pressed a kiss on Ian's forehead. 

A knock on the door snapped the men back into reality.

"What the fuck? Why is the door locked? Is someone fucking in there?" Ian's younger brother yelled from the other side of the door. 

"Hold your fucking horses!" Ian shouted as he pulled on his clothes and tossed Mickey's his. 

Opening the door Carl pushed his way into the room, clearly on a mission. He stopped long enough to realize there was another person in the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Carl asked the brunette stranger. 

" Carl, this is Mickey, my boyfriend," Ian said without hesitation. "Mickey, Carl." 

"Hey Carl," Mickey said with a forced smile, really frustrated the little shit ruined the mood. 

"Well, I can tell you two just fucked, yuck," Carl said retrieving the item he needed and heading back out the door, "see ya jackasses." 

"He's charming," Ian said of his younger brother. 

"Back to the party?" Mickey asked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, blue meeting green eyes. 

"Yeah, guess so," the redhead said leaning down to slot his mouth against his boyfriends. "Fuck you taste so good, can't get enough of you." 

The men walked back downstairs to find a dance party going on in the front room. Ian poured himself and Mickey a couple more shots, hoping the liquor would loosen his boyfriend up enough to get him to dance with him. The two sat down on the couch, Mickey laughing at the ridiculous dance moves V and Lip were coming up with. The redhead watched his boyfriend from the corner of his eye, completely enamored with how happy and carefree his boyfriend looked. He couldn't believe the brunette was his. 

All of a sudden Debbie came over, took both of Mickey's hands and pulled him off the couch. 

"Time to dance, Mickey!!" the young redhead said urging the brunette to twirl her around. 

Obliging, Mickey chuckled and twirled the girl around a couple of times. He finished with a curtsy and when he tried to sit back down Ian grabbed him by the waist.

"No, it's my turn," Ian whispered into Mickey's ear as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's body and pulled him close. 

Mickey was drunk enough to follow Ian's lead and hardly cared how fucking stupid he looked. No one gave a fuck what he and Ian were doing. Ian moved his arms to circle the brunette's neck and suddenly started gyrating in front of him, pulling his shirt under this teeth he rolled his body in ways only Mickey had dreamt of. His man was giving him a fucking show.

"Fuck," Mickey mouthed to his boyfriend as Ian turned around, dropped down to the floor and then slowly stood back up. Mickey couldn't keep his eyes off of him. The redhead approached Mickey and placed his hands on the brunette's hips, swaying them for him as he moved in time. 

Ian knew exactly what he was doing. Sure, he was dancing similarly to how he did back in his strip club days but he was sure his boyfriend would enjoy it. He was right because Mickey couldn't keep his eyes off of him. All the redhead needed was Mickey's nod of approval and that fucking seductive lip lick. 

A little more dancing and an epic dance-off between Ian and Fi and the crowd started to disperse. Neighbors going home and Gallagher kids going to sleep. 

"Let's smoke," Ian said pulling Mickey out the front door. Sitting down on the steps Ian patted the space next to him. 

"Fucking wasted, no way I can drive," Mickey stumbled and finally found a seat next to Ian. 

"You weren't going to anyway," the redhead mischievously smiled at the brunette. Taking a drag of the cigarette he passed it to Mickey. 

"That bed upstairs is fucking small, Gallagher." 

"With you sleeping in my arms, doesn't really matter," Ian replied stealing the cigarette back. 

"Oh yeah? Wanna spread out a fucking blanket and look at the stars next?" the brunette asked jokingly. 

Mickey wasn't sure why he still cracked jokes in these tender moments. He had every intention to sleep in Ian's arms and didn't fucking care what anyone thought. Still getting use to being in a relationship, to having someone care about him so much that they not only showed it with actions but also said it with words. 

"Sure, and you would love it," Ian said nudging the brunette's shoulder. 

Fuck, you are right" Mickey grinned, "goddamn, those dance moves red, that was hot." 

"Glad you liked them, they were all for you baby."

"Those other Gallaghers are alright," Mickey said nodding his head in approval, "still partial to you though." 

Ian finished his smoke and stood up to head back inside. "All the kids are passed out downstairs, at least we'll have the room to ourselves, but who knows how long." 

Mickey followed the redhead back into the house where Fiona was cleaning up beer bottles while maneuvering around sleeping kids. 

"Thanks for a good time, Fiona, Gallaghers know how to party," Mickey smiled at Fi and helped pick up some trash. 

"It was my pleasure, I can see why my sweet cheeks likes you," Fiona said squeezing Ian's cheek. 

"Night Fi," Ian replied as he started upstairs. 

Once in the bedroom Ian stripped down to his boxers and plopped down on the bed. Sharing a twin bed with Mickey was a dream come true, even more opportunity to snuggle. 

"Fuck, it's even smaller than I remembered," the brunette said taking off his shirt. 

"Plenty of room in these arms," a smiling Ian replied holding out his long arms. 

"Corny motherfucker," Mickey said laying down. 

"Yet, here you are," the redhead wrapping his smaller boyfriend in his arms and moving him into his body, "it's like you belong here," Ian whispered as he covered the men with his thin sheet. 

Ian was ready. He may be young, he may have never been in a relationship before but he knew that this feeling he got with Mickey, this feeling of constant adoration and attraction and happiness wasn't just a crush. It was real. 

"Hey Mick?" 

"Yeah Ian?" 

"I love you." 

Mickey's heart swelled with happiness. He wasn't stupid, he knew there were all sorts of obstacles in the way meant to trip him and Ian up, make it hard for them to be together. He didn't care.

"I love you too, Ian. I really fucking love you."


	17. I'll Show You

Mickey woke up Sunday morning with a fuzzy head but otherwise felt pretty good. The memories of the night before flooding into his brain. He meant every word he said but he hadn't planned on his first proclamation of love to another person to be said while he was intoxicated. He had hoped Ian didn't regret saying those three words. 

"Psssst, Ian, I need to head out," Mickey whispered to the sleeping redhead as he realized there were two other Gallaghers also sleeping in the room. 

The brunette had to prepare for classes for the week, he was giving his first quiz. He laughed to himself because it was still so hilarious that south side thug Mickey Milkovich really taught college now. 

"Huh? Oh fuck. Okay," Ian said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, I'll text you later sleepy face," the brunette grinned and softly kissed Ian's forehead.

Mickey pulled on his clothes trying to remain as quiet as possible, the last thing he needed right now was to wake anyone else and deal with smartass comments or questions. Shuffling downstairs the brunette was able to make it out of the house without running into anyone else. It was a brisk morning, fall was definitely on its way. 

The redhead woke up to his brothers fighting and vaguely remembered Mickey waking him up to say goodbye. "The fuck?!" Ian shouted at the boys. 

"Carl took my hippy," little Liam said sadly trying to retrieve the stuffed hippo from his older brother. 

"That'll teach you not to mess with me while I'm sleeping," Carl sneered at his younger brother showing Ian the pen marks on his arms Liam had created. 

Ian rolled his eyes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He really said those three words to his boyfriend last night in his inebriated state. He meant it but he hoped Mickey knew it wasn't just drunken ramblings. Definitely not the ideal frame of mind to say something so important for the first time. 

He wanted to text Mickey desperately but he wondered if he should stop being so needy for a little bit. Ian felt like that is something they had in common even though had never experienced it before, the need to constantly want to be talking to and around the other. Instead, Ian pulled out his textbooks and decided to do some studying for his upcoming week of classes. 

It was almost noon and Mickey had had his head in the books for hours now. He was proud of himself for actually being able to focus for a while. He wanted to text Ian and see if he wanted to do something tonight, he didn't want to wait for tomorrow in class to see him again. 

Mickey (11:47am): hated leaving this morning but needed to get some professor stuff done, lol 

Ian (11:50am): shit, almost forgot u were my teacher ;) 

Mickey (11:55am): wanna see u tonight 

Ian (11:56am): yes please 

Mickey (11:59am): ill pick u up at 5 

Ian (12:04pm): ? 

Mickey (12:06pm): you'll see 

For the first time in his life Mickey wanted to do something romantic for another person. He had said he loved Ian but he wanted to show him too, and while he was sober. 

Ian spent the day finishing up his math and science homework and reading for Mickey's class. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe he and Mickey should go a day or two without seeing each other but that quickly went out the window, especially with his sexy boyfriend asking to see him. 

Mickey pulled up to the Gallagher house at 5 on the dot, he'd never been such a punctual person but Ian Gallagher made him want to be early when it came to seeing him. Ian looked great in his dark jeans and green Henley, but he could literally be wearing a sheet and Mickey would still say he looked amazing. 

"Hey Mick," Ian said shyly as he softly touched his boyfriend's face and leaned in to connect their lips. 

As the men deepened the kiss and melted into each other Mickey couldn't be any more convinced that he loved the redhead with every fiber of his being. 

"Hey," the brunette breathed as the men finally pulled away, "goddamn, you leave me breathless Ian," Mickey said realizing how fucking easy it was to be completely vulnerable and honest with Ian. 

Ian grinned, "so what are we doing?" 

"Patience," Mickey said pulling away from the curb. 

Walking into the apartment, Ian realized it was dimly lit and tea lights were casting a soft glow in the room. A single candlestick sat in the middle of the dinner table that was set with Mickey's finest plates. 

"Sit," the brunette motioned to the chair as he retrieved the still warm food from the kitchen. 

Ian sat down, struggling to find the words to express how amazing this all was. "Mick, wow..." the redhead stuttered as Mickey sat down a meal of pork tenderloin, rice pilaf and roasted green beans in front of him. 

"So last night meant a lot to me, even if we were both pretty wasted," Mickey said sitting down across from Ian, "but you mean a fucking lot to me and I really do love you. I needed to show you and say it to you being completely sober." 

"I meant it, Mickey, it wasn't just the alcohol talking. I get it, I am young, but this is more than just lust or infatuation, I can feel my love for you down to my bones, and while that may sound corny as fuck it is the truth," Ian replied reaching out to take the brunette's hand in his. 

"I feel the same, Ian, you're under my skin, man, the fuck can I do, huh?" Mickey grinned at Ian. 

"This is amazing, Mick, I had no idea you could cook," Ian said shoving more green beans into his mouth.

"I watched a fucking YouTube video," the brunette said laughing, "never cooked a fucking meal in my life and because I'm in love with your ginger ass I did." 

"And candles, man, not sure how much longer you can keep up your thug image doing shit like this," Ian joked. 

"Yeah, yeah, what can I say, you bring out this softer side of Mickey Milkovich." 

The men finished their food and Mickey washed the dishes. Ian tried to help but Mickey wouldn't have it. He wanted to do everything for Ian tonight. Finishing up the last of the dishes Mickey led Ian over to the couch and gently pushed him so that he was sitting. 

"Now, it's time for dessert," Mickey said getting on his knees in front of Ian. 

"Oh?" the redhead replied eyeing Mickey curiously. 

"Mmmhmmm," the brunette hummed as he palmed the bulge in Ian's jeans, "gonna get hard for me?" 

"I'm always hard for you Milkovich," Ian responded feeling himself grow harder against his pants.

Mickey slowly unzipped Ian's pants to reveal his hard dick tenting his boxers. The brunette shimmied the jeans off and cupped his hand over Ian's erection, slowly moving his hand down his length. Next, he removed Ian's boxers, licking his lips appreciatively at the massive dick that was all his. Mickey swiped his tongue over the sensitive slit and then let it swirl around the head. Ian moaned as the brunette once again teased his slit, wanting to taste Ian in the worst way. 

"Never gonna get over how big you are, never gonna get tired of this, sucking it, fucking it," Mickey hummed around Ian's impossibly hard cock as he took as much as he could into his mouth and down his throat. 

"You suck it so good, baby," Ian crooned looking down at the brunette bobbing up and down on his dick. 

Mickey's had planned for this to be slow and sensual, he wanted to worship every inch of Ian's body. Letting Ian fall out of his mouth he started to kiss the redhead's chiseled abs, his strong chest, his collarbone, his neck. 

"Take off your clothes," Ian whispered. 

"This is about you, me loving all of you," the brunette crooned as he placed a kiss near Ian's ear. 

"Well, I want you naked," Ian replied as he removed Mickey's shirt and fumbled to undo his pants. 

Mickey stood up and let his pants fall in a puddle on the floor and quickly removed his boxers too, "don't have to tell me twice." 

Straddling his boyfriend, Mickey let Ian's cock rest gently behind him along his ass crack as he slotted his mouth against the redhead's. His cock rubbed against Ian's stomach and gave him the friction he had been craving. Just making out with his boyfriend was so fucking hot. He couldn't believe the all the different ways Ian made him feel. 

Ian couldn't get over how hot Mickey was and how he took exactly what he wanted. He desperately wanted to be inside of the brunette and hoped it was in Mickey's plans. 

Suddenly Mickey stood up and reached for the lube that had been strategically placed on the table next to the couch. Mickey poured some of the liquid in his hands and started stroking Ian's length. "Got myself ready earlier," the brunette said getting back in position and hovering his hole over Ian's hard cock. 

"Giving me a fucking show," the redhead whispered as he watched Mickey slowly sit on his dick, it disappearing into the brunette's meaty ass cheeks. 

When Mickey was fully seated he let out a moan, feeling every inch of Ian deep inside of him was pure ecstasy. "So fucking deep," Mickey gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. After a moment he finally started moving, using his thick thighs to lift him up and down on his boyfriend's long shaft. He kept his eyes glued to Ian and realized thry were doing more than just fucking, they were making love.

Quickly spitting in his hand Ian started to stroke his man's thick cock as he used his to pound Mickey's ass as he finally started thrusting against him.

"Cum for me, Ian, cum deep inside me, I need you, I need you so much," Mickey pleaded with the redhead as he bounced harder on Ian's cock, dangerously close to the edge. 

"I'm gonna fucking cum, baby, gonna give it all to you, gonna fucking fill you up so good, fuck Mickey, fuck you are so fucking hot," Ian said as his orgasm rocked his whole body. 

Mickey kept riding Ian through his boyfriend's release until he was shooting in hot streams all over Ian's chest. "Fuck, Ian," Mickey said as he stayed seated and leaned forward to press Ian's sticky chest against his own, laying his forehead on Ian's shoulder.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him even closer to him. Mickey was his forever and he would never fucking let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are jumping forward a couple of months.


	18. Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now December and winter in Chicago is in full swing. Mickey & Ian are a week away from the semester ending and both getting a break from school for a couple of weeks. Even better, Mickey won't be Ian's teacher anymore.

It was Monday morning in the last week of the semester. It had been exactly 15 weeks since the first time Mickey had laid eyes on the redhead. This morning he grinned at his class, eyes lingering on his boyfriend a little longer. 

"Attention shitheads! Welcome to the last week of class for this semester. Most of you have been pretty fucking cool," Mickey smiled as he continued, "but I'm done seeing your ugly mugs."

"Here is your final exam, it will be easy if you have shown up and listened to my ramblings, good luck fuckheads," the brunette professor said passing out the packets of paper to his students. 

Ian grinned to himself as his classmate passed him his exam, he made eye contact with his super sexy professor and got to work. He had been accepted into the EMT program and would officially be studying to get certified as an emergency medical technician after the holidays when spring semester started. 

"I'll have these graded and final grades ready for you on Wednesday, I know most of you won't show up so fuck you and happy holidays," Mickey said as he dismissed his class. 

Ian lingered as he did most Mondays, and as long as no one stayed late to ask the professor questions he walked out with Mickey. No one stayed today. 

"Fuck I'm gonna miss sitting in the audience watching you teach and knowing I get to fuck that perfect ass," the redhead said quietly making sure everyone had left the room. 

"I'll miss seeing you but not having you as a distraction will probably be better," the brunette replied, "you always showing up in pants that hug that huge dick just right and shirts that show off your chiseled abs." 

The men walked out of the building and into the frigid Chicago winter. "Here, let's go sit in my car for a bit," Mickey said shivering in his oversized jacket. 

Ian followed Mickey to his car which was tucked into the back of the staff parking lot, the redhead thinking he probably did that strategically hoping he could get Ian into his car after class. After getting in the car and cranking up the heat Mickey turned to Ian.

"C'mere," Mickey said as he motioned for Ian to come closer. Crashing his lips into his boyfriends he licked his way into the redhead's mouth and let his tongue tangle with Ian's. "Fuck," Mickey breathed into Ian's mouth, "will I ever not be completely wrecked by you?" the brunette asked. 

"I hope not," Ian grinned, "I can't get you outta my head and never plan to," Ian said as he took Mickey's hand and gently kissed tattooed knuckles. 

"Fuck, gotta go, last week of the semester professor bullshit," Mickey said glancing at the dash clock and frowning because it never seemed he had enough time with his ginger. 

"Okay Professor Milkovich," Ian grinned at Mickey knowing occasionally he could get away with calling him that, "I'll see you tonight." 

Ian and Mickey saw each other most nights. Ian started the full-time EMT program spring semester so life would get busier for him and it made him sad he would probably see his boyfriend less. 

"Yeah you will, I love you, Gallagher," Mickey said giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. 

"Love you, Mick." 

Later that evening Ian returned home from working at the diner, he showered and was preparing to leave the Gallagher house to go see his boyfriend. 

"So finishing your first semester of school! How does it feel?" Lip asked Ian. 

"It feels good," Ian responded sitting next to his brother on the couch, "excited to start the program." 

The brothers were suddenly interrupted by the front door slamming open and a familiar voice booming through the house. 

"Ah, my progeny!! Come hug papa!!!" Frank Gallagher shouted as he stumbled into the house. 

"Fuck, here we go again," Lip whispered under his breath, "watcha doing here Frank?" he questioned as him and Ian got to their feet. 

"Well, this is my house, I live here, so I am here, stop asking stupid questions," Frank replied retrieving a beer from the fridge. 

"Frank, don't make yourself comfortable," Ian said as Frank collapsed on the couch where he and his brother were previously sitting, "you aren't staying." 

It had been at least 5 months since any of the Gallaghers had seen their father, it was the norm for him. He would disappear and then show up pretending he'd never been gone. He reeked of booze, of course, soon he would be making promises that he was going to be a better father. 

"Fuck! Frank?! Get the fuck outta here!" Fiona yelled as she came down the stairs freshly showered. 

"You are all ingrates! I am your father, you don't treat the man whose loins you came from this way." 

Ian and Lip left Frank on the couch and joined Fi out back for a cigarette and powwow over what to do with their father. 

Ian (7:12pm): I'm gonna be late, my dad showed up outta nowhere, gotta figure out what we're gonna do 

Mickey had heard plenty about Frank Gallagher. Fuck, he had run some scams with the poor excuse of a father back in the day. He knew how embarrassed Ian was of him. He had experience with shitty fathers, though. 

Mickey (7:16pm): fuck, im sorry, want me to come over? 

The redhead really did want to see his boyfriend and could use the support, but he figured the Gallaghers needed to deal with this on their own right now. 

Ian (7:23pm): no, thanks tho, miss u, ill call u soon 

Mickey knew Ian would decline his offer but he had to ask. All he wanted was to be there for his boyfriend right now. He knew Ian had dealt with this all growing up, it wasn't fair, he had always been more of an adult than his father. Feeling upser Mickey decided to grade papers as he waited to hear back from Ian. 

"We can just go pick him up, throw him out of the house, that's proven to be effective," Lip said taking a drag of his cigarette. 

"He's a royal fuck up and pain in this ass but it's hard to throw him out when it's so cold outside," Fiona replied as she rubbed her hands over her arms to warm herself up. 

"Guess I just really don't fucking care," Lip said. 

"What a fucking selfish prick," Ian responded watching his breath in the cold air, "back into this house and our lives to wreak havoc." 

The last thing Ian wanted to do right now was deal with Frank. For the first time in a long time things were going really fucking good. He was in school, had a direction in life and an amazing boyfriend. 

The three siblings went back into the house to deal with Frank. Fiona was a strong woman and was use to their father's bullshit. 

"Frank, you can stay a couple of days but that's it," Fiona said firmly, looking her father in the eyes, "and that's me being nice. 

"I'm out of here, I'll see you later," Ian said shooting a irritated look at his brother and sister.

Ian (7:54pm): on my way, really need to see u 

Mickey (7:59pm): see u soon 

Ian walked into Mickey's place with a look of defeat on his face. He had dealt with Frank's bullshit all his life but it never got easier when his dad showed up out of nowhere and sent everything into chaos again. 

"Hey, you okay?" Mickey asked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close. 

"Fucking Frank," Ian said quietly, "always leaves a hurricane size mess when he shows back up. Pathetic excuse for a father." 

"Well, we got that in common, red, useless fucking sperm donors," Mickey said with a reassuring tone, "you don't gotta deal with this alone." 

Mickey hoped Ian knew be wasn't alone even before he said it. He hadn't talked much to his boyfriend about his own father but the redhead knew Mickey's dad was a bad guy. 

"I know," Ian replied forcing a smile and grabbing Mickey's hand to go to the bedroom. 

Laying down Ian pulled Mickey into his arms. Every part of Ian loved every part of Mickey and just being in his presence was all he needed to calm his mind and nerves. 

Mickey had been considering asking Ian to move in with him. Frank showing up felt like it was a sign he should. Not right now, though. Right now he just needed to be there for his boyfriend and feel the steady beat of his heart. 


	19. Move in with me?

Mickey woke up the next morning realizing Ian was still wrapped around him. He loved how protective the younger man was of him when they were sleeping. Fuck he couldn't wait to wake up to the redhead every day. He really wanted to pitch the idea of Ian moving in with him today but he didn't know if he should wait, maybe until things calmed down with the Frank situation. 

"Good morning sunshine," Mickey whispered gently kissing Ian's temple and running his hand over his boyfriends morning wood, "Mmmm, hard for me already?" 

In one quick motion Ian flipped the brunette onto his back and started hungrily started kissing him, "fuck Mick, I love how you smell," Ian said burying his face into the crook of Mickey's neck and inhaling before moving back up to kiss him again. Rutting his erection onto Mickey's thigh Ian ran his hands all over the brunette's body, "how did I get so lucky, huh? You are fucking gorgeous, Mickey," Ian breathed into his boyfriend's mouth. 

Mickey loved how Ian made him feel. The redhead looked like a fucking Greek God but he absolutely worshipped Mickey's body. The brunette was aware he had some good assets and Ian made sure he knew it all the time. 

"Want you in me," Mickey crooned as Ian gently placed his hand on the brunette's neck and angled his head away to nip at sensitive spot just below Mickey's ear. 

"Wanna be in you," the redhead said as he parted Mickey's legs and let his finger find the brunettes tight hole, "always so tight for me, but take my cock so good," Ian crooned as he inserted his finger gently into Mickey. Soon he was plunging his finger deep into Mickey's opening, adding another finger he opened up his boyfriend more. "I need a taste," Ian said climbing down Mickey's body and spreading his legs farther apart. Spitting into Mickey's opening Ian lapped up his saliva and let his tongue explore the tight ring of nerves, inserting a finger to make him wider. 

"Fuck Ian," Mickey gasped as he squirmed from the sensation of his boyfriend's tongue and finger working him at the same time. 

"Almost time baby," Ian hummed between tasting Mickey. 

Ready to fuck his man Ian rose to his knees and spit in his hand to get his throbbing dick ready. Letting the head of his cock tease Mickey's hole Ian grabbed the brunette under his knees. Ian slowly let the tip of his dick dip into Mickey and pulled it out, doing this a couple of times he watched his boyfriend squirm underneath him. 

"Fuck me, Ian, please fuck me," Mickey pleaded not being able to take not having Ian inside him. 

Without saying a word Ian angled just right and plunged deep into his boyfriend until he heard his balls slap against Mickey's skin.

Ian held Mickey's legs firm as he relentlessly drilled into the brunette's hole, not able to take his eyes off his gorgeous boyfriend as he bit his bottom lip and moaned loudly in pleasure each time Ian hit his prostate.

The brunette opened his eyes and found Ian staring at him. At that moment he could feel his love for Ian coursing through every inch of his body. He was so overwhelmed he had to bite back tears that stung the corners of his eyes. 

Before he could even realize it the fire had spread from Mickey's groin through the rest of his body and he was cumming, untouched all over his stomach. Ian pulled out of Mickey, pumped himself several times and shot his load all over Mickey's stomach too. 

Ian found a towel so he could clean up his boyfriend and then collapsed next to him. 

"You are fucking amazing, you know that?" Ian asked a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"You ain't too bad yourself," Mickey replied turning on his side to face his boyfriend, "move in with me?" Mickey asked biting his lower lip out of nervousness. 

The redhead let the words enter his brain and he almost convinced himself Mickey hadn't actually said them. He was pretty sure he had though. 

"Are you sure?" Ian asked wide-eyed. 

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure, Gallagher," the brunette replied, "you deserve better than what you got over there. Plus, you do a really good job at keeping me warm. And one last thing, I love you and want to see you as often as possible," Mickey finally finished feeling his cheeks flush as he let himself be really fucking vulnerable. 

"I love you so fucking much," Ian said kissing his boyfriend's soft pink lips, "and yes, I'll move in with you." 

Ian really didn't want to go back home but be had to stay on the united front with his brother and sister when it came to Frank. He let Mickey talk him into letting him come along with Ian. 

"Hi Ian! Daddy is home!" his little sister Debbie exclaimed as he and Mickey walked into the house. 

"Hey, Debs, I know," Ian said smiling at his sister as he walked into the kitchen to find Frank. 

Ian and Mickey found Frank in the kitchen, an apron around his waist, pulling some sort of food out of the oven. 

"Frank, what are you doing?" Ian asked his father. 

"Well hello to you too, son, I am making dinner for my family," Frank replied enthusiastically, "Mickey Milkovich?" the older man asked quizzically looking at the brunette. 

"Hey Frank," Mickey said nudging his knuckle against his nose. 

"Mickey is here with me, Frank," Ian replied as Fiona and Lip walked in the front door. 

"All my children are here for dinner, perfect!" 

"What the fuck are you doing Frank?" Fiona questioned walking into a huge mess in the kitchen. 

"Making dinner, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Frank said waving his hands around. 

"Frank, we want to make sure you know that you are out of here in a couple of days," Fiona said firmly as her brothers stood by her for support, "we have the muscle if we need to use it," she continued nodding toward Mickey to indicate he was who she was talking about. 

Mickey found it amusing that Fiona was using him to play the muscle card but if it meant making sure Ian and his siblings weren't further victimized by their selfish prick of a father he would physically remove the old man. Mickey had a reputation and Frank knew it.

"Whoa. What? You can't throw a man out of his own house." Frank replied acting astonished his children would ever say such a thing like it hadn't been said dozens of times before. 

"We are serious, Frank," Lip said unamused, "find somewhere to go or you are out in the cold in two days." 

Mickey stood up and walked over to Frank, resting his hand on the man's shoulder he leaned to whisper into his ear, "I still smash heads and break kneecaps, Frank, better listen," the brunette grinned and walked away. 

"Fine! Disrespectful brats," Frank mumbled under his breath as he shook his head at Mickey's words. 

Ian hadn't wanted Mickey to come because Frank was such an embarrassment but he was happy he did. Fiona had found a way to include Mickey in the plan to out Frank and the redhead was grinning from ear to ear. 

Nodding toward the front door Ian got the attention of his brother and sister to follow him outside. 

"Impressive," Mickey smirked at Fiona. 

"Hey, couldn't have done it without you," Fiona replied knowing he meant using his reputation to get Frank out of the house. 

"So, Fi, Lip, I'm going to move in with Mickey," Ian blurted out before he lost his nerve, he didn't think they would be upset but he hated feeling like maybe he was abandoning the family.

"Lucky bastard," Lip replied slapping his brother on the back, "congrats!" 

Ian and Mickey shared a secret glance full of hope and promise of better days to come. 

"Good for you, sweet cheeks," Fi said smiling at her brother, "I'll miss you but you deserve it, plus, kinda like that one," she finished nodding on Mickey's direction. 

After sharing a couple of cigarettes and some more stern words about Frank the men said goodbye and got into Mickey's car to leave. Ian didn't usually stay the night on school nights and they hadn't officially moved in together yet but tonight was an exception. As Mickey pulled away from the house he placed his hand on Ian's thigh as another show of support and comfort. The redhead placed his hand on Mickey's and softly left his fingers lace with tattooed knuckles, he couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. 

"Thank you, Mick," Ian's voice cracked with emotion. 

"Of course, Gallagher, I love you." 


	20. Lazy Day (aka lots of sex)

Mickey loved living with Ian. Sure, the men were different in many aspects when it came to cleanliness and organization but they had one thing very much in common, keeping each other pleased. Ian had been busy with his program and had many long nights and early mornings but he still found the time to wake up a little earlier some days to suck his boyfriend off. The early morning wake up calls wouldn't have been as appreciated if it hadn't been for blowing his load down his boyfriend's throat. Afterward, Ian always had a cheesy grin and a 'best way to start the day is with your boyfriend's cum' comment.

It was Saturday and Mickey woke up to Ian's arms wrapped around him, per usual. The redhead was months into the first semester of his EMT program and was usually running on fumes come the weekend. Mickey had wanted to just have a lazy day with his boyfriend. Junk food and movies and sex and cuddles. That's it. He had prepared everything so that Ian didn't have to worry about anything. 

"Iannnnnnnn, I can't sleep," Mickey pretended to pout as he tried to rouse his boyfriend from his sleep. 

The redhead stirred and rolled onto his side away from Mickey. Deciding he was going to be the big spoon Mickey put his arms around Ian and rutted his erection against Ian's cute little ass. 

"Baby, I'm horny, let's take a shower," Mickey crooned running his hands over Ian's strong chest pulling his body closer to his own. 

"Goddamn Mickey, you are so hard," the redhead croaked clearing the sleep from his voice as he pushed back into Mickey's dick. 

"Maybe one day," Mickey replied placing his dick perfectly between Ian's ass cheeks, "but not today," the brunette continued rolling his boyfriend onto his back. 

"I'd bend over for you," Ian grinned and reached for his boyfriend. 

Mickey sprung to his feet and grabbed both of Ian's hands pulling him off of the bed. 

"I thought it was a lazy day, why are we taking a shower?" the redhead asked pouting. 

"Wet. Hard. And horny," the brunette replied as he turned on the water. 

"You know me so well," Ian said as he placed his hands on Mickey's ass and let his hardening dick rest between his perfect plump cheeks. 

Mickey stripped off his boxers and helped Ian take off his. The brunette backed into the shower and under the warm spray as Ian followed him. Ian finally caught Mickey's lips and hungrily licked his way into his boyfriend's mouth. 

Ian parted Mickey's full cheeks with his hands and let his long finger tease his boyfriend's hole, gently letting it slip into him as Mickey moaned at the sensation. 

"Gonna get you ready then I want you to turn around baby, gonna fuck you from behind," Ian breathed between hungry kisses. 

Mickey nodded and reached for Ian's cock as the redhead inserted another finger into his boyfriend. 

"Fuck, Ian," Mickey gasped as Ian let his fingers work the brunette's tight hole. 

The men, lost in the moment, kissed passionately, they had discovered that kissing provided a whole separate level of intimacy that both men craved. 

"Turn around," Ian whispered as he gripped Mickey's hips to help him. 

With Mickey up against the wall Ian bent down to pepper soft kisses over his shoulder blades as he lined his straining dick up with Mickey's hole and entered him in one swift movement. Encircling one arm around Mickey's waist Ian rested his hand on the brunette stomach and used his other hand to stroke his boyfriend's thick dick. 

Mickey leaned his forehead against the cool tile of the wall as a warm feeling overtook his body at how intimate the moment was. His boyfriend stood behind him gently rocking into his body and sucking his neck softly, Ian was completely focused on Mickey. 

"Fuck Mickey, we fit together so perfectly, did you notice that? It's like we were meant for each other," Ian crooned as he stroked Mickey faster. 

"Ian, fuck, I love you," Mickey gasped as his orgasm coursed through his body and streamed onto the wall in front of him. 

"I love you," Ian whispered into his boyfriend's ear as he placed his hands on Mickey's hips to thrust harder. Ian groaned and panted as he came deep inside his boyfriend, filling him with everything he had to give. 

The men stood under the warm spray of the water wrapped in each other's arms until Mickey mentioned food and Ian's eyes lit up. 

Dressing in sweatpants and t-shirts Ian found his way to the couch and Mickey threw some pizza rolls in the oven. It was a guilty pleasure snack for both of them. 

"Which movie you want to watch first, red? Under Siege? Double Impact? Die Hard?" Mickey asked. 

"You know what I'm going to pick, Mick," Ian replied grinning at his boyfriend. 

"Fuck, don't know what you got against the ponytail, that's a powerful fucking ponytail," the brunette joked sticking his tongue out at Ian. 

Mickey loaded a plate up with pizza rolls, popped some popcorn and grabbed the beer. Him & Ian enjoyed their food and then Ian pulled Mickey into his arms. The men laid like that for hours. 

"This is exactly what I needed today," Ian said as the third movie ended, "you are all I need." 

"You've been studying so fucking hard, you deserve a break," the brunette smiled at his boyfriend as he ran his hands down Ian's chest and just below the elastic of his sweatpants. 

Ian's dick twitched. He was insanely turned on by his boyfriend pretty much all the time but when Mickey showed Ian how much he wanted him, all bets were off. 

"Round 2?" Ian asked watching his boyfriend as he lifted the redhead's shirt and planted wet kisses up his stomach and chest and then teased each of his nipples. 

"I wanna mark you up," Mickey whispered as he gently sucked on Ian's neck, waiting for his approval to leave his mark. 

"Do it, baby," Ian replied as he felt his hungry boyfriend sucking harder. 

Mickey focused on Ian's neck for several minutes, absolutely devouring every inch, leaving his mark in several places, hopefully, small enough to not draw too much attention but enough that everyone knew Ian was taken. 

"Bedroom," the brunette breathed into Ian's ear, "take off your clothes." 

Mickey followed Ian into the bedroom, both stripping off their clothes as they went. 

"Sit," the brunette demanded as he fell to his knees and took Ian's hard cock down his throat, "I've never enjoyed sucking dick, Ian, but you've changed my mind," Mickey hummed around Ian's dick. 

Ian watched wide-eyed as his boyfriend gagged on his cock, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, over and over. Mickey reached around and started fingering his hole, still prepped from early he didn't need to work too hard. 

"You like watching me do that? Huh?" Mickey asked as he let Ian fall from his mouth, stood up and turned around, "fuck me," the brunette said spreading his own cheeks and squatting down over Ian's rock hard cock, ready to take him. 

The redhead placed the head of his dick at Mickey's opening, put his hands the brunette's hips and sat him down on his lap as his dick perfectly filled Mickey's tight hole. 

Mickey used his strong thighs to lift himself up and sit back down on Ian's dick. He did this again and again. The brunette listened to the redhead moan his name and worship his ass. Each time Mickey sat back down on Ian's dick he felt Ian deep inside him, just like he wanted it. 

"You fuck my cock so good baby, you take it so good, it's all yours, fuck it harder Mick," Ian urged as Mickey increased his speed. 

Ian felt himself getting close but he wanted to look his boyfriend in the eyes when he came. "Stand up and face me, baby," Ian said softly. 

The brunette stood up and faced Ian, surprised when Ian spit in his hand and started stroking Mickey's cock, "stroke me, baby, wanna cum with you," Ian pleaded. 

Mickey followed suit and spit in his hand and took Ian's cock and stroked the full length. He stared into Ian's beautiful green eyes as the men worked each other, each man knowing exactly what hand movements drove the other crazy. 

Ian's legs started trembling, indicating he was on the verge, Mickey was right behind him. Ian released in hot white spurts all over his boyfriend's hand as Mickey did the same.

Looping his arms around Ian's neck Mickey leaned down and slotted their lips together. The brunette couldn't believe how they had gotten here but he wouldn't take back one thing. Ian was his forever. 

At the beginning of their relationship Ian hadn't taken Mickey for a kisser, he was so happy he'd been wrong. The brunette now took every opportunity to kiss him. Ian started into his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes and made a silent promise he'd let him kiss him for as long as they lived and would do everything in his power to make him happy and feel loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with my first multi-chapter!! Thank you for all the love and support!


End file.
